Shattered Wings
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: She was the daughter of a false angel and the child of a SOLDIER. He was once a Turk but is now the host of a monster, once a mortal but now immortal. What will happen when these two cross paths and their destinies entwine? FF7:DoC. Vincent x OC.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy seven: Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

'_My story is a difficult one to tell but I hope that through these pages, I can help you understand some of the many trials I faced over the years and perhaps, I just_

_ might be able to come to terms with some of my _ghosts_ demons and finally find peace. This is my story and I can only pray that it can prevent what happened to _

_me from happening to another.'_

"No, that isn't right." said a black haired female with an exasperated sigh as she crossed out the lines she just wrote "I'm not getting anywhere with this. Why did I

ditch home in the first place? At least there I had a good job, but no, I had to leave with the notion that I could be a big time writer. A year later and no one has

even considered me for publishing. One more stop. If I can't make it big in Edge, then I'm going home." She tossed her notebook and pen into her messenger bag

before slipping it on as she stood up. She dusted off the seat of her denim cargo pants and her hand-me-down SOLDIER boots before adjusting the strap of her

sword so that the five and a half foot long rapier style sword rested comfortably across her back. She was a bit warm in her black turtle neck but the lack of sleeves

made up for that as did the fact that her hair was short and stood up in a way that made it resemble a chocobo.

"Well, I'm off once again. This is your last chance Caley." she said as she swung a leg over her bike, the light catching her pistol sized gunblade and the regular pistol

that hung on her belt as she did so, and started the engine "Look out Edge, here I come!" She pulled her goggles down from their position on her forehead so that

they covered her eyes and she pulled her red scarf up over the lower half of her face before she took off down the road.

* * *

Cloud let out a sigh and took another sip of his drink before going back to looking through the boxes he had received from Rufus Shinra. They were filled with

numerous items that had belonged to his late friend Zack Fair and some of the items belonged to Zack's mentor, a now dead SOLDIER called Angeal Hewley. Why

Rufus had given them to him was beyond Cloud but he could only guess that he was trying to make up for what had happened to him and Zack all those years ago.

His hand brushed against a wooden frame and he carefully pulled it out of the box and examined it. It was a picture frame and Cloud took a moment to study the

picture. It was a picture of a teenage Zack with and older looking, black haired SOLDIER that he assumed was Angeal, an auburn haired man, Sephiroth, and a four

year old girl that was being held by Angeal. The girl resembled Angeal quite a bit, from the color of her hair and eyes to her smile. There was a second female in the

picture standing next to the auburn haired man. She was about twenty-two with had short silver hair that stood up in odd angles in a manner similar to his own hair

and she wore a blue leather jacket. Cloud knew her fairly well, having met her through Zack and worked with her until she had been killed during Avalanche's quest

to defeat both ShinRa and Sephiroth. Tali Zephyra was her name and she had been a good friend. She had been killed by Sephiroth and had left behind a daughter

that was currently being looked after by Vincent Valentine. No one knew why, but the former Turk gunman had taken a liking to the young girl from the moment

he met her and he would protect her rather fiercely if the need arose. Speaking of Vincent, Cloud picked up his cell phone and looked at the caller id, raising an

eyebrow when he saw that it was Vincent who was calling. Opening his phone, he put it up to his ear.

"This is Cloud." he said.

"Cloud, this is Vincent." said the voice on the other end.

"Vincent?" said Cloud "You normally don't call, usually we have to call you."

"Did someone give Yuffie my number?" asked Vincent.

"I'm not sure." said Cloud "We told everyone to not give Yuffie your number, so I don't know how she got your number."

"Well could you please inform her to stop calling me." said Vincent "I don't enjoy having her wake me up at three in the morning."

"I'll be sure to tell her." said Cloud.

"Thanks." said Vincent before hanging up. Cloud sighed and hung up the phone before putting it into his pocket.

"Sometimes I wonder how he manages to survive while taking care of a ten year old girl." he said before looking back into the box.

* * *

So, what do you think? This is my first Final Fantasy fan fiction so I appreciate any reviews or comments left.

All those who review get to hug Vincent!

Vincent: Why?

Because you're so huggable! (Gives hug)

Vincent:(Is muttering to self about not killing the author)

Anyways, keep on reading and until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	2. Kalm

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy seven: Dirge of Cerberus but I do own Caley.

* * *

Caley sat in a cafe in Kalm, her feet propped up on her icy silver-blue motorcycle as she watched the people of the city go about partying at their yearly spring

festival. She had a can of tea in her hand and she sipped it casually as fireworks began to explode over head. A bangle with several materia in it was shining brightly

on her right wrist.

"Tonight is a perfect night for fireworks." said Caley as she tilted her head back to watch the exploding lights in the sky "I wish you were still alive, father. I know

that you would've liked the peace we have in Gaia now." She pulled a locket out from under her turtle neck and opened it to look at the picture of a black haired

man "It's funny that even after fifteen years, I can't stop thinking about how you never came for us after you sent mom and me to Cosmo Canyon. You promised

me that you'd be there for my birthday but you never came." She closed the locket and tucked it away "Despite all that, I could never bring myself to hate you.

Neither of us could." She set the now empty can on the table before wiping away some tears that formed in her slightly glowing, mako blue eyes "I just wish I

could see you one more time." A sudden explosion made her jerk her head up and she saw helicopters flying in the skies. She jumped to her feet as the helicopters

dropped armed men and containers into the town. A noise from behind her made her duck as a mutated dog went flying over her head and she dove to the side as

another one went to attack her. Caley rolled and got back up on her feet as the two mutant dogs began to stalked towards her with a third one that had come out

of the shadows.

"You guys want a piece of me?" she said as she drew her sword "Well come and get it." The dogs snarled before lunging. Caley dodged the first on and sliced

through the side of the second one before stabbing the third on through the heart. Quickly pulling her sword out, she dealt the death blow to the already wounded

one before turning to face the last one. It growled menacingly as it circled around her and Caley followed its every move, not allowing it to get behind her. Finally,

the creature got frustrated and lunged but Caley whipped out a pistol and shot it before sidestepping. Then she plunged her sword into it and shot it a few more

times until it was dead. Putting her pistol away, she pulled her sword out of the dead creature and sheathed it before getting on her bike. Turning the key, the

sleek silver-blue motorcycle roared to life and Caley gunned it. As she was navigating through the town, she spotted three armed men ganging up on a ten year

old girl with red hair. One of them had her by the back of her clothes and was holding her three feet off of her ground.

"Let me go!" yelled the girl as she thrashed about wildly "I swear if you don't let me go, my daddy will help me kick you asses from here to kingdom come!"

"I don't think so little girl." said one of the men "You're coming with us. Weiss has something special planned for you. Now come quietly and we won't have to

hurt you."

"I'm not little! Little kids can't do this!" yelled the girl as her eyes and a yellow materia on her arm glowed "Thundara!" The guy who had called her little girl got

zapped by a really mean, level two thunder spell and stumbled back a few steps. To add to his pain, both he and his partner got sideswiped by a motorcycle before

the rider pulled out her pistol and shot the guy holding the girl before he could even make a move. He let the girl go as he fell to the ground dead and the girl

landed gracefully on her feet.

"Get on!" said Caley as she stowed her pistol away. The girl complied and jumped on behind Caley and held on tight as Caley revved the engine before speeding

away from the three men. Eventually, Caley pulled the bike into a deserted alleyway and killed the engine before looking back at her passenger.

"You okay kid?" she asked. The girl nodded as she slid off of the bike before turning to face Caley.

"Thanks for your help." said the girl "I appreciated it."

"It was nothing." said Caley "I'm Caley by the way." She held out her hand, which the girl shook.

"Faye." said the girl "Faye Luna Rhapsodos." Silence fell between them as Caley took a good look at the girl in front of her. She had fair skin and her hair was auburn

in color and reached her jaw while her eyes were a glowing, crystal like, mako blue with a ring of grey around the pupil. She was dressed in baggy blue cameo cargo

shorts and a sky blue tank top with the image of an orange, nine-tailed fox on it. She had on combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a sliver locket, and two adult

sized bracers that held six materia in each one and over top of that was a blue leather jacket that looked like it would fit some one Caley's age. The jacket just

reached the middle of her calves and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

"It was nice meeting you but I have to go find my father now." said Faye.

"I'll give you a ride." said Caley "You'll be able to find him faster that way and we can get away from those soldiers easier if we run into them." Faye thought about it

for a minute before nodding and getting back onto the motorcycle.

"Let's go!" said Faye with a smile on her face. Caley smiled and turned the engine back on before pulling out of the alleyway.

* * *

Vincent was sitting on a crate in the town square of Kalm. He was watching Reeve Tuesti talking to a WRO commander until something crawled into his lap. Looking

down, he saw calico cat sitting on his lap and looking up at him with intense jade colored eyes. It was wearing a blue vest and a dark green collar and it had a bangles

with materia on its forelegs.

"Did you find her?" asked Vincent.

"No." said the cat in a feminine voice "I looked everywhere. You don't think that those men got ahold of her, do you?"

"Easy Echo." said Vincent "Faye is a smart girl, she knows how to get herself out of situations."

"You're just as worried as I am Vincent." said Echo "Don't deny it because I know these things."

"Echo." said Vincent but the cat kept on babbling.

"She must've gotten hurt, or worse!" said Echo as she wrung her paws in a nervous manner.

"Echo." said Vincent again but the cat ignored him.

"We need to go find her Vincent! I don't know what I'll do without her!" wailed Echo as she covered her eyes with her paws "Reeve programmed me to keep her

company and to protect her! Without her I'm just another robotic cat with no hope for a future! I've got nothing to fall back on! Cait Sith has his fortune telling if

his loses his job as a spy while I have nothing!" Vincent covered Echo's mouth with his clawed hand.

"Quiet." said Vincent before removing his hand "We will find her Echo. Just calm down." Vincent looked back up at Reeve, who had just finished his conversation

with the WRO commander. The commander salutes before walking away and Reeve walked over to Vincent.

"You did good Vincent." said Reeve "The enemy has begun their retreat from Kalm. Most of the citizens are unharmed and most of the casualties are enemies."

"Good." said Vincent as Echo clambered onto his shoulder.

"But we still need your help." said Reeve "We've been receiving reports that Edge is under attack and we would appreciate your assistance."

"No." said Vincent as he stood up "I'm not leaving until I find Faye."

"Faye is here?" said Reeve "Well I guess that's not too surprising since you never go anywhere without her. Where did you see her last?"

"In our hotel room." said Vincent "She left to go explore the festival. I figure that she would be fine on her own."

"That's not much to go on." said Reeve "But we'll do what we can." Both men looked up when they heard a loud revving noise and they blinked in surprise when a

sleek silver-blue motorcycle stopped right next to them. The driver was a nineteen year old girl with black spiky hair and glowing mako blue eyes. She killed the

engine and looked at the two men.

"Sorry to interrupt." she said "But does this charming young girl belong to either of you?"

"Daddy!" said Faye as she jumped off of the motorcycle and latched herself around Vincent's waist before talking in a rapid and excited voice "You won't believe what

happened to me! I was walking down the street when these three guys jumped out of nowhere and one of them picked me up by the back of my jacket and they

were saying weird stuff. One of them had the nerve to call me little, so I zapped him with a thundara spell and then she came along and knocked two of them out

with her motorcycle and blew the third guy's brains out. Then she helped me find you!"

"Calm down Faye." said Vincent "And breath. You don't want to pass out."

"How did she say that all in one breath?" asked the girl. Reeve shrugged before looking at her.

"You look familiar." he said "Do I know you?" The girl shook her head.

"Sorry." said the girl "I've never met you before."

"Well then." said Reeve "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Reeve Tuesti, director of the World Restoration Organization." He held out his hand.

"I've heard of you. You guys have been in the news alot since Meteorfall. It's nice to meet you." said the girl as she shook his hand "I'm Caley. Caley Genesis Hewley."

"Was your father Angeal Hewley by any chance?" asked Reeve.

"Yes he was." said Caley "Former SOLDIER First class Angeal Hewley. Why?"

"I've meet your father a couple of times." said Reeve "He was a good man and he didn't deserve to die like he did. He never mentioned that he had a child though."

"My father didn't want too many people knowing about my mother and I." said Caley "He said that it would be dangerous."

"It would've been back then." said Reeve "There isn't much to worry about now. Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Caley this is..." He was cut off by Vincent.

"Vincent." said Vincent "Vincent Valentine."

"And this is Echo." said Faye as she motioned to the cat on Vincent's shoulders "Reeve made her for me."

"Nice to meet you." said Echo as she jumped into Faye's arms. Caley nodded in greeting.

"Miss Hewley..." said Reeve before Caley cut him off.

"Caley." she said "Miss Hewley makes me feel old." Reeve nodded.

"Very well then," he said "Caley, would you mind assisting us?"

* * *

Yay! This chapter is done! (Thunderous round of applause) Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. (Bows before the applause stops.)

Vincent:....

Aw, come on Vincent, I know you liked this chapter.

Vincent:.....

Are you going to say anything at all?

Vincent:....

....

Vincent:....

Alright, you're being too quiet! Say Something! (Shakes Vincent) Say something damn it!

Vincent: (Chuckles)

Okay, Vincent has finally lost it! He's chuckling for no reason at all!

Vincent: I was chuckling at you're antics Cheri.

Oh, right, I knew that! (Smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of head)

Vincent: Of course you did.

Stop making fun of me! (Crossed arms and turns away with a huff)

Vincent: (Shakes head before turning to the reader) Please review or leave a comment. It will make Cheri feel better.

Hey! When I'm writing something you're suppose to call me LegendarywriterZephyrStar! You're not suppose to say my name!

Vincent: I prefer your real name, it sounds better.

Fine! Be that way! (looks at reader) Well, bye folks! It'll see ya next chapter! Until then, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	3. To Edge!

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy seven: Dirge of Cerberus. I do, however, own Caley and Faye.

* * *

A lone truck traveled along the that lead from Kalm to Edge. Inside was Vincent, Reeve, Faye, and Caley. Faye was rubbing Echo's stomach while Caley was reading

a well-worn copy of LOVELESS. After an extended silence Vincent looked up at Reeve.

"Reeve." he said "Who were those men?"

"Deepground soldiers." said Reeve.

"Deepground?"

"Yes. The shadow of the Shinra Company, constructed by the former president and completely hidden from the rest of the world."

"Constructed?"

"His goal was to create an army of superhuman warriors--not once letting morality interfere. The man you met earlier, Azul, is also a member of Deepground. But, he

belongs to an elite unit known as the Tsviets. The whole organization was kept a secret. That is why there is so little information on them. However, it's nothing like I

expected."

"Not even a person in your position was informed?" asked Vincent. Reeve sighed and shook his head.

"No." he said "Other than the president himself, the only people who knew of Deepground's existence were most likely Heidegger, Scarlet, and the head of biochemical

research, Hojo. After the president's death, the transfer of power to his son was carried out so quickly, I doubt Rufus was ever briefed on the project. As for me, I was

told the information was on a need to know basis. And as an official in charge of urban development, I guess I wasn't on their list. All the intel we currently have on

Deepground was only discovered recently when we came across some of Scarlet's old files." he sighed again "Vincent. Have you heard of the mass disappearance that

occurred recently in Junon?" Vincent nodded and went to answer but Caley interrupted.

"I heard about that." she said "I remember the report saying that 20 or 30 people suddenly vanished."

"That's what the report would like you to believe." said Reeve.

"What do you mean?" asked Caley.

"It was determined internally that if the truth was leaked, they wouldn't be able to contain the inevitable panic." said Reeve "The actual number of people that went

missing that day was 1,200. 1,200 people simply vanished without a single trace. The WRO conducted a private investigation but we came up empty-handed. Except

for the rumors. Since the Junon disappearances, people in Edge have been on edge. They say that night after night you can hear screams coming from the direction of

Midgar." Reeve looked out the window, looking towards Midgar which was still hidden by the horizon "Could it be the wind? Let me ask you, does the wind sound like a

thousand wailing souls?" an awkward silence filled the vehicle "Listen. Can you hear them? The cries." Silence filled the cab once more and Caley could've sworn that

her sharp hearing picked up the faint cries of people in pain but it was soon overridden by the voice of the two WRO members up front. The one in the passenger seat

turned to face them.

"Commissioner! A rogue transmission is being broadcast on all wavelengths!"

"What?!" said Reeve "Bring it up on the screen!"

"Yes, Commissioner!" said the WRO member before flipping a switch. An image of a man sitting a throne appeared on the screen. Caley narrowed her eyes at the image

of the man, he seemed so familiar yet she couldn't place a name on him. She glanced at Faye out of the corner of her eye and noticed her staring at the screen intently

but quickly returned her attention to the screen when the man started to speak.

"At last. The time has come to cleanse this world." said the man "The pure will be 'spared' for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They

shall be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy. The time has come to cleanse this

world." Caley narrowed her eyes as the man laughed evilly before the transmission cut out. That guy seriously gave her the creeps. She looked around at the other

people in the truck. Faye was holding Echo close and Vincent seemed to be thinking while Reeve was muttering to himself.

"Where could that signal have....?" He was cut off by the truck rumbling.

"What was that?" asked Caley as she looked towards the back of the truck.

"I'm not sure." said Reeve as he went towards the back of the truck. He opened the door and a beast jumped at him but Vincent shot it between the eyes, killing it

instantly.

"Guard Hounds!" said Reeve.

"I'll take care of your pet problem." said Vincent as he move towards the back of the truck "Just keep driving." Reeve nodded before pressing a button on on of the panels.

"Use this Vincent!" he said as a machine gun turret came out of the floor of the truck. Vincent nodded and sat down in the seat.

"Faye, stay back." he said. Faye nodded and moved to sit near Reeve while Caley stepped forward. Vincent raise an eye brow when he saw her loading her pistol and

putting a wind and fire materia in the slots on the handle. Caley noticed his look and smiled lightly.

"What?" she said "I'm not letting you have all the fun. Besides, back home, my job was to keep fiends and monsters out of the village. I'm not one to be underestimated.

Don't worry, I'll stay out of your way Vincent." Her mako blue eyes glimmered mischievously before she turned to face the approaching guard hounds "Here they come!"

Vincent nodded and turned the safety off before releasing a stead stream of gunfire. Caley backed him up with her own gunfire and some fire spells, unleashing powerful

wind spells whenever they needed to reload. The number of guard hounds began to dwindle rapidly and soon there were only three left. Two of the last three quickly fell

but the last one was particularly agile and trick. It managed to jump onto the bumper and bring its paw down on Caley's arm before she shot it dead. She quickly ran to

the back of the truck and peered around the side before unleashing several rounds at a guard hound that was attacking the front tire. The shots hit the beast and it died

but that didn't stop them from crashing into a ditch. Caley was thrown from the truck and tumbled a little before coming to a stop about six yards from the truck.

"Damn." she said as she pushed herself to her hands and knees "That hurt like a bitch." She pushed herself to her feet and looked over to the truck. Smoke was rising

from the engine and that was never a good sign. She took in a painful breath before walking over to the truck as Reeve jumped out followed by Vincent.

"You alright?" asked Vincent when he saw her holding her side and blood seeping out of her wounded arm "That was a very dangerous move you did."

"I'll be fine." said Caley "I've got a mastered cure materia and a few high potions in my bag. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back to normal." Vincent nodded and

went to the front of the truck while Caley went into the back of the truck. She went over to where her bike had been anchored down and opened the storage

compartment before pulling out her first aid box. Closing the compartment, she set the box down on the bench before taking off her sword and back pack and setting

them down next to the box. Then she opened the box and pulled out a vial labeled 'Hi Potion'. She popped the cap off and drained the vial before replacing the cap and

putting the empty vial back in the box. After she closed the box and put it into her bag, she activated her cure materia and held her glowing hand over her injured arm.

She winced as her ribs began snapping back into position and mending while the gash in her arm began to close. After several minutes of pain and discomfort, she

deactivated the cure materia and pulled a vial labeled 'Ether' out of one of her many pants pockets. She popped the cap and drained that vial before putting it back into

her pocket. Then she strapped her sword and backpack back on before untethering her motorcycle and hauling it out of the truck. Once it was out of the truck and

standing on its kick stand, she went around to the front of the truck and managed to catch part of a conversation between Vincent and Reeve.

"... A WRO squad has already been dispatched to Edge." said Reeve "Join them and help liberate the city."

"I guess I have no choice." said Vincent "Could you do me a favor Reeve, and take care of Faye for me? This is going to be too dangerous for her to come along this

time."

"Don't worry Vincent, I will." said Reeve "Just take care of yourself." Vincent nodded and turned to leave but found Caley standing in front of him.

"I'm going with you." she said "It's a long way to Edge and my bike, Kamali, can get you there fast."

"If I say no are you going to follow me anyways?" asked Vincent.

"Yep." said Caley "Besides from what I've seen, this is too big a job for anyone to do alone."

"Very well." said Vincent "You can come with me. Just don't get in my way."

"Don't worry." said Caley "You won't have to worry about me. I was trained to fight since I was really little. My father was a first class SOLDIER, my mother is a former

third class SOLDIER, and my step-father is a former Turk. I know my way around weapons and materia." Vincent nodded and went to the back of the truck.

"Faye." he said.

"Yes daddy?" said Faye as she walked over to the back of the truck. Vincent picked her up and held her for a moment.

"Faye, I'm going to be going to Edge." he said "I need you to stay with Reeve. He'll take you to the WRO headquarters and you'll stay there until I'm done with what I

need to do. Understood?"

"Yes but why can't I go with you daddy?" asked Faye as Vincent set her down.

"It's going to be too dangerous this time Faye." said Vincent "Promise me you'll stay safe?"

"I promise daddy!" said Faye with a smile "I swear on my honor as a member of Avalanche!" Vincent patted her head with his normal hand before the roar of a

motorcycle engine caught his attention.

"Come on Vincent, let's go!" called Caley from her seat on Kamali "We're burning daylight!" Vincent nodded and strode over to her as she pulled her goggled down over

her eyes and pulled her scarf up over her mouth and nose. He slid on behind her and placed his hands on her hips as they pulled back onto the road and began speeding

towards Edge.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep underneath the ruins on Midgar in a cavern of mako crystals, a lone figure stood in front of a pool of mako, staring into the swirling green liquid form of

the lifestream. A portal of darkness opened up behind him and a man in a black straight jacket like suit with unkempt black hair appeared.

"What do you want Nero?" asked the figure in a masculine voice.

"Weiss has an offer for you brother." said the black haired man, now known as Nero.

"I've already told Weiss that I have no interest in joining Deepground." said the unnamed man "Nothing will change my mind."

"Weiss said that this might." said Nero before dropping a folder onto the ground "He said that it was rather interesting." With that said, Nero disappeared into another

portal. Once he was gone, the man turned and walked over to the folder before crouching down and picking it up. Opening the folder, the man's glowing eyes widened

as he stared at the picture on the first page before reading the information out loud.

"Name: Faye Luna Rhapsodos. Date of birth: March 20, 2000. Hair color: Auburn. Eye color: crystal mako blue with grey around the pupil. Mother: Tali Zephyra, former

SOLDIER first class, deceased. Father: Genesis Rhapsodos, former SOLDIER first class, deceased. Current Guardian: Vincent Valentine, former member of the Turks." The

man reread the information again before sighing "Nero was right. This is rather interesting, but it still doesn't change my mind." He took the picture out of the folder and

tucked it into his inner coat pocket before setting the folder down on a rock "It only gives me one more reason not to join." He went back over to the edge of the pool

before looking up. A small hole in the ceiling allowed him to see part of the moon and several stars. A smirk crossed his face as he looked up at the sky before speaking.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey

In my own salvation

And your eternal slumber."

* * *

Yay! Chapter two is finished! Please review or leave a comment. Anyone who does so gets to hug Vincent!

Chaos: Yo!

Chaos?

Chaos: Yup!

....

Chaos:.....

Where's Vincent?

Chaos: Vincent is unavailable a the moment but you can hug me! ^^

What did you do to Vincent? He promised me that he'd be here!

Chaos: He had something to do and what's wrong with me?

Nothing, Chaos, it's just......

Chaos: You don't like me! T_T

No I like you Chaos! Please don't cry! (Hugs Chaos)

Chaos: ^^ (Hugs back)

Chaos, you can let go now.

Chaos: No (hugs tighter) mine!

Help! (Pulls out whistle and blows it)

(Naruto comes running in and kicks Chaos in the head, sending him flying)

Naruto: Haha! Take that!

Yay! My hero! (Hugs before giving ramen)

Naruto: Yay! Ramen! (Takes ramen before sitting down and eating)

Chaos: (Comes back) What is he doing here?! He isn't even form this series!

He's here because I asked him here.

Chaos: But he....

Don't make me blow this whistle again.

Chaos: Fine.

Good (turns to readers) Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out! Later folks!!!!


	4. Battlefront Edge

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven:Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

Caley slowed Kamali as they approached the town of Edge until she finally stopped in the shadow of a building. Turning her bike off, both her and Vincent got

off of the motorcycle before Caley hid Kamali behind a dumpster.

"There's too much rubble for us to rid through." she said "We'll have to go on foot from here."

"Agreed." said Vincent "It will draw less attention." Caley nodded in agreement and the town of them began to carefully make their way into town. Guns

drawn, they slowly made their way down the street, keeping an eye out for any Deepground soldiers that could be lurking about.

"Doesn't it bother you?" asked Vincent as they stopped for a moment behind a dumpster.

"What?" asked Caley as she messed with the materia in her gunblade before putting it away.

"The fact that I'm a monster." said Vincent as they moved to the next hiding spot.

"You're not a monster." she said as she peered around a corner "The real monster is the one who did this to you. They didn't have the right to do it." They

moved again and Vincent looked at her.

"You're a strange one." said Vincent before peering around a corner with Caley.

"I make it a point to not judge others until I get to know them better." said Caley "Unless it's someone who has a gun to my head and is threatening to kill

me. You pick things like this up when you live in a place like Cosmo Canyon where lots of strange people live." Both of them suddenly tensed before drawing

their guns as they turned and pointed them at the person that had come up behind them. It was a woman who also had a gun pointed at them. She had

reddish-brown hair and her left eye was closed while the other was dark in color and she was wearing a labcoat over a rather strange outfit. Caley eyed her

mechanical left arm before spotting the WRO id tag on her coat.

"You're with WRO?" she asked.

"Who's asking?" asked the woman.

"I'm Caley Hewley." said Caley as she lowered her gun.

"Vincent Valentine." said Vincent as he lowered his gun "Reeve sent us."

"My apologies." said the woman as she lowered her gun "Shalua Rui of the WRO. The commissioner has told me much about you Vincent."

"What happened here?" asked Vincent.

"That's what I'd like to know." said Shalua "I'm here on other business. but something's not right. It's too quiet." she sighed "I've seen no trace of

Deepground or the squads sent to fight them."

"What about the people who live here?" asked Caley "Aren't five hundred people suppose to be living here?"

"I haven't seen anyone." said Shalua "Except for you two." she shook her head "Well, this is getting us nowhere. Like I said, I have business to attend to. I'll

see you around." She began walking away.

"Business?" asked Vincent a bit suspicious of Shalua. Shalua stopped and looked back at them over her shoulder.

"The commissioner keeps telling me that I'm wasting my time searching." said Shalua

"Searching for what?" asked Caley.

"My reason to live." said Shalua before walking away. There was a moment of silence before Caley looked at Vincent.

"Well, that was rather interesting." she said. Vincent just gave her a look before he began making his way deeper into the town. Caley scurried after him.

"What?" she said when she finally caught up with him "What did I say?"

"Nothing." said Vincent "You're just quite odd. I've never met someone quite like you."

"I'm one-of-a-kind." said Caley with a smile "Besides, I like being different. I grew up being different. It was either be normal and have no one spare you a

passing glance or be different enough to catch someone's attention."

"Why's that?" asked Vincent.

"I never had many friends growing up." she said "The people of Cosmo Canyon hate Shinra. My parents were former Shinra employees, so they weren't the

most liked people in the area. Sure people eventually warmed up to them but I suffered more than them. The teasing and bullying I received was merciless

and on more than one occasion I had things thrown at me and got beaten up. I never fought back, never lashed out at them because I wanted them to like

me and I had a sense of honor, still do. Nanaki was the only real friend I ever had. He's the one that encouraged me to go out into the world and look where

I ended up." A faint smile flickered across Vincent's face but she never saw it because as quickly as it came it vanished because they had come across the

remains of a battlefield. The two of them stared at the destruction before them before looking at each other.

"Deepground was here." said Vincent.

"Then that means the people that lived here might have been taken." said Caley "What would possess people to do something like this?"

"Deepground was created by Shinra." said Vincent "When have any of their human experiments ever done the world any good? With the exception of two

or three of them, none of Shinra's experiments have ever thought to do anything less than attempt to destroy the world."

"Good point." said Caley "Shinra seems to be able to bring out the worst in anyone. I'm not overly fond of them, not since they took my father from me."

"I can understand how you feel." said Vincent "They took something from me as well." A faint moan caught their attention and both of them had their guns

ready to fire in a second.

"Do you think someone's still alive?" she asked.

"It's very unlikely." said Vincent.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to look." said Caley "We could possibly get some information." Vincent nodded and the two of them began to sweep the area. Caley

began to move some debris and uncovered a hand. She gasped when it twitched slightly and someone moaned under the rubble.

"Vincent!" she called before she began to dig. Vincent soon appeared by her side and was helping her dig. Soon they had uncovered the arm, shoulder, and

head of a WRO soldier, the rest of him was still pinned under a support beam from one of the surrounding buildings that had been half destroyed.

"Stand back." said Vincent before easily lifting the large beam and moving it aside. Once it had been moved the soldier coughed heavily.

"Easy there." said Caley as she moved the dying man's head onto her lap "Take it easy." The man started coughing again, this time bringing up blood as he

did so. Vincent kneeled next to the man and looked him in the eye.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Ambushed... by... soldier... in red..." rasped the man before coughing up more blood "Squad... wiped out... Warehouse... on the... edge of town... They...

were gathering... civilians..." The man's eyes glazed over and his body went limp. Caley checked his pulse before shaking her head sadly.

"He's dead." she said "But at least he didn't die alone." she gently closed his eyes "Rest in peace soldier and may the Goddess guide you to eternal peace."

She carefully rested his head on the ground before standing up. Her gaze remained on the dead soldier until Vincent spoke up.

"We should find this warehouse." said Vincent "If what he said is true, then we will need to free the civilians before anything happens to them." Caley

nodded and the two of them set off again.

"There is no hate, only joy; For you are beloved by the goddess; Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds; Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul; Pride is

lost; Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Vincent looked at Caley as she spoke those words before she looked at him "LOVELESS, Act two. My Uncle use to

read that poem all the time and for some reason, those words just seem appropriate for what's going on right now."

"The end is nigh." said Vincent "Yes, those words do seem appropriate for the situation at hand." Caley sighed and silence settled upon as they moved through

the street like shadows in the night. As they were moving into the plaza that contained the newly rebuilt Meteorfall memorial, Caley could've sworn she had

heard a click but disregarded it until the sound of gun fire echoed through the air and a burning pain shot through Caley's right arm. She made a noise of pain

as she grabbed her arm where the bullet went through.

"Snipers!" she called before being dragged behind a building by Vincent "Damn it! I never knew a bullet wound would hurt this bad. This definitely beats the

time I pissed off that Griffin and was stupid enough to run out of potions." She activated her cure materia and began healing the wound while Vincent went

over to the side of the building and peered out into the plaza.

"There's snipers around the entire plaza." he said "We're going to have to take them out."

"I agree." said Caley as she put her materia away "But how?"

"The roof." said Vincent "We'll go to the roof and take them out from there. Hopefully, we won't get caught."

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Caley "Let's go." The two of them then looked around for a way to get up on the roof and once they did, they silently made

their way up the stairs. They stopped on a landing about halfway up the stairs and peered around a corner. At the top of the stairs was a Deepground soldier

and luckily, his back was to them. Vincent motioned for her to be silent before he pulled out his gun and slowly began to climb the stairs with Caley right

behind him. The cerberus keychain glinted in the dim light as Vincent put his gun against the back of the soldier's head and fired. A muffled gun shot echoed

through the stair way before the body fell to the ground with a thud. Putting his gun down, he stepped over the body before creeping over to the edge of the

building. Caley wrinkled her nose as she stepped over the dead body before crouching down next to Vincent. Her eyes scanned the surrounding roof tops and

she was silently counting to herself.

"There's four snipers across the the plaza, one to the left, and two to the right." she whispered. Vincent nodded before pointing his gun at one of the snipers

across the plaza and firing. The sniper posted across the street fell to the ground below, dead and that got the rest of the snipers firing in their direction. The

two of them ducked down and waited for the gun fire to die down before getting back up and returning fire. All seven snipers quickly fell and Caley and Vincent

made their way back to the street before continuing on their way. All was quiet until a cry for help echoed through the air as a young boy came running around

the corner being pursued by several Deepground soldiers.

"Somebody help me!" the boy cried as he ran. Vincent and Caley shot at the soldiers and took them out before approaching the boy.

"Are you alright?" she asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said the boy as a smile lit up his face "Thank you very much for helping me!"

"Do you know where the warehouse is?" asked Vincent.

"The warehouse?" said the boy "I know how to get there. It's through that gate." He pointed to a nearby gate "But you need a cardkey to open it. Do you

have one?" Vincent shook his head. The boy thought for a minute before smiling again.

"I know someone who does!" said the boy "Follow me!" The boy began to run off but stopped and turned back to look at them "Come on!" Vincent and Caley

looked at each other before running after the boy. The boy lead them into a building and up two flights of stairs before leading them across the rooftops. Going

into a different building, they found the cardkey they were looking for and once they were out of the building, they parted ways with the boy and Caley prayed

for his safety as they walked over to the gate. Once the gate was open, they continued on their way to the warehouse, fighting Deepground soldiers as they

did so. Eventually, they made it to the warehouse and without a second thought, they entered with the intent on rescuing the civilians they believed were

trapped inside. Instead of civilians, however, they found a squad of Deepground soldiers and a single soldier who was heavily armored and looked like he was

ready to go to war.

"Hail Weiss!" said the heavily armored soldier.

"Hail Weiss!" said the other Deepground soldiers.

"You get ugly and I get the grunts?" asked Caley.

"Naturally." said Vincent as he finished reloading his gun, Cerberus.

"Alright but if you need help, let me know." said Caley before going for the Deepground soldiers while Vincent attacked the heavy armored soldier. Caley dodged

a volley of gunfire sent her way by rolling behind a crate. She had several scratches from bullets that had grazed her but other than that, she was mostly

unharmed. Pulling out her pistol and her gunblade with was fondly named Chimera, she came out form behind the crate and began firing at the Deepground

soldiers, taking out a few of them before getting close enough to cut down the last few soldiers with the blade part of her gunblade. Once they were all dead,

she looked towards Vincent and saw that the heavy armored soldier had drawn a huge sword and Vincent was having some difficulty getting his shots to hit.

Putting away Chimera and her pistol, Caley began to run at the soldier, who saw this and swung his sword at her. Caley drew her own sword and blocked his

blow with a bit of difficulty. The soldier was definitely stronger than her and was pushing her back some but she stood strong.

"Vincent if you're going to kill this guy, hurry up and do it already!" she yelled as she slid back a little bit more. She heard a gun shot go off and she jumped

back, the soldier's eyes widened and began to glaze over.

"How could I....?" he said before falling to the ground dead. Vincent put Cerberus back into its holster as he walked up to Caley.

"What was that?" he asked as she sheathed her sword, the red blade shining in the dim light as it slid into the leather sheath.

"You looked like you need him distracted." said Caley as she shrugged "Besides, swords are my specialty." Vincent sighed before turning and heading towards

the door. Caley looked down at the soldier one more time before following after Vincent. When she walked out of the warehouse she saw a woman in red

standing there. As she moved to stand by Vincent, the woman began to speak.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever felt the rain on my skin." she said as she looked up at the rain falling from the skies "But then again, I hadn't even

seen the sky until a few days ago." She turned to face them "So you're Vincent Valentine. Keeper of the Protomateria."

"Protomateria?" asked Vincent before glancing at Caley, who shrugged.

"Yes." said the woman "The key to controlling Omega. We know you have it. Hand it over now, and I'll kill you and your friend quickly." Both Vincent and

Caley get unamused looks on their faces "Not one to bargain, are we? Then I'll make sure you both suffer." She disappears in a flash of red before suddenly

appearing in front of Caley and sending her flying into a building with a kick "I'll deal with you later." She suddenly disappeared again before reappearing behind

Vincent "Time to die." Her weapon springs open and she slashes it at him but he dodges before dodging gunfire she sends his way. She manages to get close

enough to him using her speed and sends him crashing into a wall with a punch. He lands on one knee before he begins to glow red. Standing up, he

transforms into the demon known as Chaos. The woman unknowingly takes a step back as he steps forward before creating a sphere like barrier of red energy

around himself and shooting outwards which sends the woman flying away. Caley manages to get back onto her feet and looks at Vincent with wide eyes as he

changes back to normal before falling to the ground.

"Vincent!" she calls before running over to him "Vincent?!" She crouches down next to him just as he loses consciousness. The sound of footsteps catches her

attention and she quickly draws her pistol before turning and pointing at the approaching person.

"Easy there, don't shoot." said the person as they put their hands up. Caley recognized her as the woman she and Vincent had met earlier.

"Shalua." said Caley as she put her pistol away "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." said Shalua before looking at Vincent "We should get him back to WRO headquarters before more Deepground soldiers show up."

"Do you have any transportation?" asked Caley "I don't think I'll be able to carry him back on my bike."

"I've got a WRO issued truck." said Shalua "Let's get him to it and then we'll swing by and get your bike before heading to headquarters."

"Alright." said Caley before she and Shalua heaved Vincent up between them and began to drag him to Shalua's truck.

* * *

Right so I have the next chapter done and I have an annoying, clingy demon named Chaos sleeping on my couch.

The worst part is, he snores loud enough to wake the dead!

Chaos: Do not!

Shut up before I write you outta the fanfic!

Chaos: (Pouts)

Good. Now please review or leave a comment!

Chaos: Yeah, before she goes crazy!

(Throws random brick) No on asked you Chaos!!!!!!!

Chaos: (Hides behind couch)

Good now stay back there! Anyways, (Turns back to readers) I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly. Until then, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar

signing out!


	5. WRO Headquarters

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy seven: Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

_A green liquid, so similar to the life stream, twists and flows in the underground cavern. Overhead a container filled with humans crying for help is moved over the liquid _

_via railway before being dumped into the liquid. Just before the container hits the liquid, a huge hand reaches up and grabs the container before pulling it under. _

_Everything goes black as the haunting screams of the people who were in the container fill the air and mix with the screams of those who have already been condemned _

_to this fate. _

---------------------------

Caley's eyes suddenly flicker open and she quickly looked around before sighing softly. It had just been a dream. She was still on the couch in the rec. room of the WRO

base. The tv was still on and making a staticy noise but she fixed that by turning the tv off before looking down at Faye, who was using her side as a pillow and cuddling

Echo at the same time. Sometime while Caley had been sleeping, someone had covered both of them with a large brown blanket that was very warm. After rubbing her

eyes and yawning a bit, Caley moved her arm out from under Faye's head before stretching. That action woke Faye up and the ten year old yawned before sitting up and

blinking tiredly.

"Is it mornin' already?" she asked with a yawn. Caley shrugged and fished out her phone as Echo came online.

"Good morning!" said Echo cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's morning." said Caley with a yawn "Only a robotic cat can be this chipper at seven a.m." She put her phone away before standing up and stretching some

more. Faye yawned again before looking around.

"Where's dad?" she asked as she looked at Faye.

"I don't know." said Caley as she scratched her head, making her bed head even worse "Why don't we go ask Shalua?"

"Okay!" said Faye as she stood up and stretched as well before pulling on her bag as Caley did the same "Let's go!" Caley nodded and the two of them left the room. As

they walked down the hallway, Caley couldn't help but think about the dream she had. Had it just been a dream or was it something more? It had felt so real, like she

had been there herself but where had that place been? She had never seen anything like that in her life and it made her wonder just where and what that place was.

"Hey, Caley." said Faye as she looked up at the older girl.

"Yeah Faye." replied Caley as she looked down at her.

"Do you like my Dad?" asked Faye. Caley was taken aback by the question. It had been an innocent question but it made Caley a little bit uncomfortable.

"Well," said Caley "I like him as a friend."

"Even though you just met him?" asked Faye.

"Yes." replied Caley "I guess I understand him to a degree and that is why I think of him as a friend." Faye smiled.

"Well," she said "I believe that you will be a good friend for my Dad. So you have my approval."

"Umm, thanks?" said a slightly confused Caley before thinking _"What did I need approval for?"_

----------------

"Hey Shalua." said Caley as she and Faye walked into the room. Shalua looked up from the computer she had been working at and smiled at the two of them.

"Good morning." said Shalua "Did you get a good night's rest?"

"For the most part." said Caley as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Good morning Shalua." said Faye "Is my Dad up yet?" Shalua smiled a bit.

"Not yet." she said "But he should be up soon." Caley looked up at the glass tube that Vincent was in and noticed that he was stirring.

"He's waking up now." she said. Shalua looked up at the tank and nodded.

"Right on schedule." she said as she began typing something into the computer "I just need to inform the Commissioner that he's up." While she was typing, Caley

watched Vincent. She saw him move slightly before his eyes slowly slid open. Red-gold eyes met mako blue for a brief moment before the liquid began to drain out of

the tank. Once all the liquid was out of the tank, the glass slid away, allowing Vincent to step out into the room. A smile lit up on Faye's face before she ran over to him

and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alright Daddy!" said Faye happily before letting him go. Then she went over to a nearby table and grabbed Vincent's cape, weapons, and the strip of

red cloth he used to keep his hair, for the most part, out of his eyes. Bringing them back over to Vincent, Faye handed him each item and he put them on quickly and

with practiced ease. Once he was back to looking like his normal self, Vincent ruffled Faye's already messy hair before looking around.

"So I take it that I'm in the WRO headquarters?" he asked.

"Yes." said Shalua "Caley and I brought you back here from Edge after you collapsed during you fight with Deepground. It seems like the beast inside you went a little

wild back there. This happen often?"

"Went wild?' said Vincent in a confused tone before realization dawned on him "Do you mean Chaos?"

**Took ya long enough genius.** said Chaos in his mind **You normally realize things like this rather quickly. Did the medications in the tank scramble your **

**brains or are you just getting old?**

_Be quiet Chaos. _said Vincent mentally before returning his attention to Shalua.

"Chaos?" asked Shalua "Your body harbors the Chaos gene?" As Shalua began muttering to herself about somethings that Vincent could quite understand, he noticed

that Caley seemed to be deep in thought and her stance and the position of her hands, one resting against the lower half of her face and the other hand supporting her

elbow, reminded him of someone he once knew. He narrowed his eyes slightly before looking towards the door as Reeve came walking into the room.

Caley was rather confused. All of the things that were being talked about right now and that were mentioned earlier all sounded so familiar but she didn't know why.

_Chaos, Omega, Vincent. _she thought _Why does this all sound so familiar, like a dream or a story. And this name, Lucrecia Crescent. It feels familiar, like it is apart of me. _

_Damn it, this is all too confusing and none of it makes any sense!_ Caley was brought back to her senses by an alarm going off.

"What's going on?" she asked as Reeve and Shalua brought up video feed from outside. It shows numerous Deepground soldiers swarming into the building.

"Deepground!" said Reeve. Vincent looked at the video feed before turning to Caley.

"Keep Faye safe." he said before he began to leave the room.

"Vincent, where are you going?" asked Shalua as she looked at Vincent.

"To take care of you intruder problem." said Vincent before exiting the room. Reeve turned to Caley and Faye.

"The back of the complex should still be safe." he said "Go to the storage room. You should be safe there for a while. Echo, take them there."

"Right!" said Echo before she jumped off of Faye's shoulder and turned to Caley and Faye "Follow me!" She took off running and Caley and Faye followed her, Caley

holding Faye's hand as they began to run through the chaos in the hallways. Eventually, they walked into an empty hallway and both Caley and Faye were suddenly on

edge, they had both lost sight of Echo and they had a feeling that they weren't alone.

"Do you feel that?" asked Caley softly as her free hand gripped the hilt of her dagger-sized gunblade. Faye nodded as she placed a hand on the hilt of her own sword,

which rested against her lower back and was hidden by her oversized blue leather jacket. Caley suddenly stopped and looked around before pulling Faye into a doorway

as a hail of gunfire hit where they had been standing moments ago. Pulling out her pistol, Caley began to return fire at the Deepground soldiers that were now coming

down the hallway. Faye peered out into the hallway and her eyes began to glow.

"Multi-Firaga!" said Faye as she flicker her wrist sending numerous fireballs at the Deepground soldiers. Her spell hit her targets and it dealt a good deal of damage.

Working together as a team, Caley and Faye were able to defeat two squads of Deepground soldiers before some WRO soldiers arrived and backed them up.

---------------------

Caley and Faye were sitting in the lobby of the WRO headquarters. Caley had her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, providing her with a comforting presence as

Faye hugged Echo tightly. Caley knew that it wasn't easy to take the life of another human for the first time but after awhile, you got use to it.

"You feeling better Faye?" asked Caley after Faye had sighed.

"Yes." said Faye before looking up at her "Thanks Caley." Caley smile at the auburn haired girl.

"It's nothing." said Caley "But if you ever need to talk about it, you can come to me, alright?" Faye nodded before looking around the lobby. A smile lit up her face when

she spotted Vincent walking towards them.

"Are you two alright?" asked Vincent as he stopped in front of them.

"Yep, we are A-okay!" said Faye "Caley made sure that I didn't get hurt." Vincent looked at Caley.

"Thank you." he said and Caley nodded.

"It was nothing." she replied "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to Nibelheim." said Vincent "You are stay here and keeping an eye on Faye." Once he said that he was instantly met by opposition from both females.

"What?!" said Caley.

"But Daddy, I don't want to be left behind again!" said Faye.

"It's going to be too dangerous." said Vincent.

"Then you are going to need back up." said Caley "Besides, it would be more dangerous for me and Faye to stay here because you saw how easily they broke in here."

"I can fight Dad." said Faye "I was there the whole time Avalanche was chasing Sephiroth and I was there during the Reunion Incident. My mother was a former

SOLDIER first class and she taught me how to fight. I don't always need to be protect, so stop treating me like I need to be!"

Vincent gave Faye a hard look which she returned before he looked at Caley, who was also giving him a hard look.

"Very well." he said "You can come." Faye smiled brightly while Caley grinned.

"Well, how are we getting to Nibelheim?" asked Caley.

"You'll see." said Vincent before turning to leave "And you might not like it."

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter four of Shattered Wings! I also have some really great news! Vincent's back! (Hugs Vincent)

Vincent: ....... Why must you always hug me when I come walking into the room?

Because you look like you need a hug. Smile a bit more and I might hug you less.

Vincent: (Sighs before muttering) crazy fan fiction authors.

Could you please say it?

Vincent: No

Please?

Vincent: No

Please?

Vincent: No

Please? I'll stop bugging you.

Vincent: Fine..... Please review or leave a comment.

All those who do get to hug Vincent!

Vincent: That wasn't part of the deal.

Well consider it pay back for leaving me with Chaos for two whole chapters. (Turns to readers) Thank you for reading and until next time,

This is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	6. Shinra Manor and Beyond

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus....

* * *

Caley dropped down into the sewer and wrinkled her nose as she stepped forward. Vincent dropped in behind her before looking up and catching Faye as she dropped in.

"Thanks daddy." said Faye as Vincent set her down on her feet.

"A sewer?" said Caley as she looked back at Vincent "This is the back way into Nibelheim?"

"I told you that you might not like it." said Vincent as he walked forward "Back when I was a Turk, I had to memorize the layout of these sewers incase something happened

up in the mansion."

"Right." said Caley as she and Faye walked behind him.

"Stay close." said Vincent as he glance back at them "I'm not sure if there's still a high sahagin population down here or not." Then, as if on cue, a sahagin jumped out in

front of them and two appeared behind them.

"I'd say the sahagin population is doing just fine." said Caley as she cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting stance. Faye moved into a fighting stance as well before

Caley charged forward. Faye went to charge too but Vincent pulled her back before he shot the sahagin in front of him between the eyes. Turning, he saw Caley beating the

sahagin senseless before she finished both of them with a thundaga spell. Stretching, Caley turned to face him.

"I haven't done something like that in a long time." she said. Vincent shook his head before turning and walking off. Caley shrugged and she and Faye followed after him.

-twenty minutes later-

They managed to make their way through the sewers and into the storage area in the basement of the Shinra Manor.

"So what now?" asked Caley as Vincent walked over to one side of the basement. She blinked when he opened the elevator and quickly jogged over and got into the elevator

with Vincent and Faye. It was silent in the elevator and Caley noticed that Vincent had a distant look in his eyes. Glancing up above the door, she saw the arrow that pointed

to the floor number moving slowly. Suddenly, Caley's vision blurred and she found herself standing in a black void. Blinking in surprise, Caley glanced around, trying to get her

bearings.

"So, you're the one who's been helping Vincent." said a feminine voice.

"Who's there?" asked Caley as she looked around. Her eyes widened when a white light appeared in front of her. It took the form of a woman with brown hair, who couldn't

be any older than her late twenties. She was wearing a lab coat with a blue shirt and black skirt underneath and her eyes were soft and filled with what seemed to be sorrow.

"My name is Lucrecia Crescent." she said "I want to thank you for staying with Vincent through this. He needs someone to be there for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Caley. Lucrecia smiled sadly.

"Even though it isn't obvious," said Lucrecia "Part of my soul resides within you."

"What? How?" asked Caley.

"When you were little," said Lucrecia "Before you left Banora. Do you remember? There was a disk you found inside of a music box hidden under the apple tree in your

Grandmother's yard." A spark of recognition flittered through Caley's eyes.

"That music box." said Caley "I remember. When I touched the disk, there was a spark. I still have the disk."

"The disk is important." said Lucrecia "Make sure you keep it safe." Caley nodded.

"Why am I here?" asked Caley.

"I wanted to meet with you, face to face." said Lucrecia "I have something important I need to tell you. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Protomateria?" Caley looked at

Lucrecia in surprise.

"Protomateria?" said Caley "That Deepground soldier, Rosso, I think her name was. She said that the Protomateria was the key to controlling Omega and she called Vincent

the Keeper of the Protomateria."

"What she said is true." said Lucrecia sadly "Vincent has the Protomateria inside of him. It's what keeps Chaos from taking control of him." She looked down sadly "It's my

fault that Vincent is in this situation."

"What do you mean?" asked Caley as she looked at Lucrecia curiously.

"I will tell you another time." said Lucrecia "But for now, please keep Deepground from taking the Protomateria. If they get ahold of it, Chaos will over take Vincent and

Deepground will destroy the world. Please, help him like I couldn't." Caley opened her mouth to saw something but Lucrecia vanished and in the blink of an eye, Caley

found herself back in the elevator. There was a jerk and a ding as the elevator came to a stop. As soon as the door slid open, Vincent was walking out with Faye at his heels.

Glancing around the elevator one last time, Caley quickly followed after him. Stopping at a door, Vincent typed a code into the key pad but 'Access Denied' flashed across the

screen. Vincent tried another code but got the same result.

"They must've changed the code." he muttered to himself as he moved. The flash of a feminine hand typing a code into the key pad entered Caley's mind. Blinking, Caley

walked over to the key pad and typed in the code she had seen. 'Access Granted' flashed across the screen and the door slid open.

"How did you do that?" asked Vincent as he walked up to her.

"I'm not really sure." said Caley before following Vincent through the doorway and into a library and laboratory area. A glint caught Caley's attention and she noticed a

materia stop at Vincent's feet. Reaching down, Vincent picked up the materia and it shone brightly. Caley gasped slightly as a hologram appeared between the three of

them. Vincent turned and there was a look of surprise on his face.

"Lucrecia!" he said.

"Vincent, right?" asked Lucrecia as she looked at Vincent "Have you come to check up on me?" She walked forward and right through Vincent, he hologram flickering slightly

before they both turned to face each other "Omega. His awakening is upon us." There was a flash of white light and the three of them found themselves in a cave filled with

mako crystals.

"What is this place?" asked Faye.

"I don't know." said Caley as both she and Vincent looked at Lucrecia's hologram. Lucrecia turned to face them before she began to talk.

"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens." said

Lucrecia "I came across this passage while studying the scriptures of the Ancients. The Chronicles of Yore. Omega. The end." Facing the crystals, Lucrecia stretched her hand

out and a sphere of energy formed by the crystals "Just as all other sentient beings, he too, is born of the Lifestream. However, his only purpose is to cleanse the planet of all

things living and lead their immortal souls through the abyssal aether to a new beginning far, far beyond the neverending sea of stars." The sphere disappeared and Lucrecia

turned back to them "Just as life circulates through our planet, so too, does our planet through the universe. Or at least in theory." There was another flash and they were

standing amidst a sea of stars "However, what I can be certain of is, if Omega awakens, then all life as we know it will end. And when Omega has embarked on his journey to

the cosmos, our planet will whiter and die." There was another flash and they were back in the room in the mansion "I will leave a copy of my records for you, Vincent.

Though I cannot imagine what help they might be, if any at all. Just remember..." Lucrecia looked at the ground "I am so sorry." She vanished as did the materia in his

hand.

"Lucrecia." said Vincent sadly as he looked at the spot Lucrecia's hologram had been. Caley could feel the sadness, regret, and guilt radiating off of him and she stepped

forward.

"Vincent?" she said and Vincent glanced back at her. His gazed was haunting until he turned his attention to Faye, who came walking over from one of the computers with a

disk in hand.

"I think this might be the record she was talking about." said Faye as she gave Vincent the disk.

"The Omega Report by Lucrecia Crescent, report one of eight." said Vincent as he read the label "This must be it."

"Well then we have seven more disks to find." said Caley. Vincent nodded and stowed the disk away before a sudden bang had him and Caley drawing their firearms.

"It appears as though we have company." said Vincent "Faye, stay close."

"Right." said Faye as the three of them began to move towards the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, they were greeted by several Deepground soldier. After quickly

disposing of them, Caley turned to Vincent.

"We'll have better luck finding these reports if we split up." said Caley.

"She's right daddy." said Faye "Even if this place is crawling with Deepground soldiers. We'll have an easier time searching for the reports if we split up." Vincent though

about it for a minute before nodding.

"Very well, we'll split up." said Vincent "We'll meet up in the entry hall in a half hour." Caley and Faye nodded before they went off in two different directions. Sighing softly,

Vincent was about to head off as well when a glint caught his attention. Walking over to the table across from the room he had just come from, he found a disk underneath a

vase.

"The Omega Report by Lucrecia Crescent, report two of eight." said Vincent as he read the label. With a satisfied nod, he tucked the disk away as he walked down the hall.

---------

Faye carefully opened the door to the room at the end of the hallway and peeked inside. When she didn't see anyone inside the room, she slipped in and pulled the door closed.

"Now if I were a report, where would I be?" mused Faye as she tapped her chin before going over to the shelves and looking through the books "Nope, not here." She went

over to the desk and began looking through the stuff "Nope." she began opening drawers "Nope, nope, nope, and..." Her face lit up when she opened the last drawer "Bingo!"

She pulled out the disk and read the label "The Omega Report by Lucrecia Crescent, report three of eight." Smiling, she tucked the disk into one of the pockets inside her

coat. Turning to leave, she jumped when the door was suddenly kicked in and Deepground soldiers came into the room. Faye's face paled as she took a step back.

"There!" said one of the soldiers pointed a gun at her "Weiss wants that one alive." Faye's eyes widened before she quickly got into a fighting stance, which earned a chuckle

from one of the soldiers.

"Look, she thinks that she can fight us." he said.

"I don't care, just get her!" said the first one.

"Yes sir!" said the other three soldiers before they began to walk towards her. Faye got a determined look on her face before lashing out at the closest soldier.

-------

Several Deepground soldiers walked down the hallway, looking for something.

"Have you located the Keeper?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Negative." said a second soldier "But I heard that the third squad located something up on the second floor."

"Then let's move out!" said the first soldier.

"Right!" said the other soldiers before they left. The lid of a large urn trembled slightly before it was lifted up and Caley climbed out of it. Placing the lid back on, she carefully

entered the large East Room.

"Now let's see." she said softly as she began to look around. As she was leafing through the books, Caley had another vision. She saw a computer and a feminine hand

placing a disk into the disk drive. The screen flashed on and a file was opened before the vision faded. Shaking her head, Caley put the book down before going over to the

computer. Sitting down, she turned on the old computer and thankfully, it blinked to life. A single file was visible on the screen and, thanks to her curiosity getting the better

of her, she clicked on it. To her surprise, it was one of the Omega Reports and she began to read it.

**The Terrasystem**

**Memo**

**The more I learn of this wondrous planet's inner-workings, the more I  
**

**am in awe of that which lies before me.**

**Omega... Part of a system created by our world to preserve the constant  
**

**circulation of life. And therein lies the key to solving this mystery...  
**

**For many years it has been documented that local legends not only speak  
**

**of this phenomenon in terms of a planetary scale, but also suggest that  
**

**the entire cosmos may follow the same rules.**

**I must say, I am quite pleased with the work of my fine assistant. Her  
**

**ardent approach to the tasks before her will most certainly lead us to  
**

**the many answers which continue to elude our team.**

Caley chewed on her lower lip as she read the report a second time. The whole thing made her feel a bit... well, strange. It was like she was looking at her own work but she

knew that Lucrecia had written this report. That still didn't make the feeling go away. Shaking her head, Caley ejected the disk and tucked it away before standing up. She

jumped when she heard the door open but let out a soft sigh when she saw Vincent walk into the room.

"You startled me there Vincent." she said as she rubbed the back of her head. Vincent acknowledged her with a nod of his head before he suddenly fell down onto one knee

with a look of pain on his face.

"Vincent?!" said Caley as she quickly moved over to his side. She didn't know why but she had been suddenly worried about Vincent and there had been an indescribable

feeling of dread and guilt. Vincent had his right hand over the left side of his chest and his fingers were digging into the fabric of his shirt.

"This pain." murmured Vincent.

"Well, well. We meet again." Both Vincent and Caley looked behind them and their eyes narrowed when they saw Rosso walking into the room.

"This is perfect. I so wanted to see you, my love." said Rosso "Your little friend, not so much."

"Deepground." said Vincent "What are they attempting to do with Omega?"

"I don't know." said Rosso "And to be honest, I don't care."

"What?" said Caley.

"But this is what Weiss desires." said Rosso "Hail Weiss." She smirked "And what Weiss orders, we do. It is very simple. If he desires the awakening of Omega, then that is

what all of Deepground desires. We could care less what happens to the planet." She made an uncaring gesture "But all this matters little to me. It is not every day you are

granted the chance to cleanse the world of all life. Just the thought sends a chill of excitement through my body." Her smirk widened "The Deepground soldiers were born

and bred to kill. We were chained to a destiny of servitude. But then three years ago, we were freed from our chains--though waiting for us was darkness lit only by the faint

glow of mako. And what do you think we did when we gained our freedom?" She laughed and it sent chills down Caley's spine "We killed. That is how we were raised. That is

all we knew. And so I bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers. And I enjoyed it. I reveled in it. And when I finally stepped out of the abyss, I craved for more." She looked

at Vincent "You understand, right?" Vincent pulled out Cerberus and pointed it at her.

"I don't think so." he said as Caley also pointed a gun at her.

"How can you say that, darling?" asked Rosso "We're one and the same." There was an evil glint in her eye before she sped away. Vincent quickly got up and ran after her

with Caley at his heels. Up ahead they heard the sounds of fighting and when they get to the entryway, they found Faye being surround by about a dozen Deepground

soldiers. Faye saw them and discarded her jacket as a soft silver aura surrounded her.

"Faye!" said Vincent but Caley held him back. The aura that was radiating from Faye was familiar and if she was right, Vincent had to stay back.

"Vincent, don't." said Caley "That aura surrounding her. I've seen it before. Trust me, you don't want to get too close with that sort of aura around her."

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent as he glanced back at Caley before looking at Faye. That was when he noticed that Faye was changing. The tips of her fingers gained

sharp claws and her upper canines had become sharp fangs. A long tail with a bunch of gray feathers at the tips materialized and swished behind her as two wings suddenly

exploded from her back. They were leathery dragon wings but they had grayish feathers at the bottom. What stood out the most was that her eyes were glowing more than

usual.

"What's going on?" asked Vincent.

"It's the Aftereffect." said Caley "It's the reason why members of the SOLDIER program weren't suppose to have children. They weren't sure what effect the experiments

and mako would have on the children. This is what happens when our lives are in danger." Caley regarded Faye thoughtfully "Faye's transformation is more complete than

mine. Were both of her parent's SOLDIERs?"

"I don't know." said Vincent as a blue aura surrounded Faye. Caley's eyes widened and she yanked Vincent back as Faye crossed her arms.

"Get down!" said Caley as the glow intensified.

"Lament Ultima!" said Faye as she activated her strongest limit break. Faye charged forward at a high speed before hitting the Deepground soldiers with magically charged

punches and kicks. After forty-one powerful strikes, she finished with a magical explosion that was extremely bright. When Caley and Vincent lowered their arms, they saw

the Deepground soldiers laying on the ground, dead, while Faye stood their panting. As soon as she reverted back to normal, Faye fell to her knees before falling to the

ground, unconscious.

"Faye!" said Vincent before running forward. He was about halfway to Faye when she suddenly vanished, which brought Vincent to a halt. Caley managed to catch up to him

just as a robot landed in front of them.

"That is one big robot." said Caley as she pulled out Chimera.

"You know what they say." said Vincent "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Right." said Caley "Let's do this then." The battle was intense but in the end, Vincent and Caley triumphed. As Caley struggled to catch her breath, Vincent walked over and

picked up Faye's jacket. A flash caught Caley's attention and her eyes widen.

"Vincent! Behind you!" she called. Vincent turned and Rosso appeared and jabbed her hand hand directly into his chest before yanking out a unique materia. His eyes

widened before he fell to the ground, his hand clutching the jacket in his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry." said Rosso sarcastically "Were you not expecting that?" Caley's eyes were wide as she watched Vincent's body spasm before he glowed red. He transformed into

Chaos before changing back. Caley's hand covered her mouth as strange emotions surged through her.

"So, you cannot control the beast without this." said Rosso "Well, there will be no need for this when I'm done with you." She moved to finish off Vincent.

"Vincent!" cried Caley as she ran forward. At the same time, a mysterious person ran in and threw a big fuma shuriken at Rosso. Rosso jumped away as Caley slid into a

kneeling position next to Vincent. The mysterious person caught the shuriken and landed next to Vincent and Caley.

"Cover you eyes!" said the person and Caley slammed her eyes shut as the person threw a flash bomb. Once Rosso was blinded, Caley and the mysterious person hefted

Vincent between them and quickly dragged him out of the building and into a waiting WRO truck.

"Go! Go! Go!" said the mysterious person to the driver as Caley yanked the doors shut. The driver nodded and they hightailed it out of here. Once they were safely out of

Nibelheim, Caley sat down next to Vincent and pulled her bag off. Fishing out her first aid kit, Caley opened it and pulled out a high potion carefully gave it to Vincent. Then

she went to activate her cure materia but to her surprise, the hole in Vincent's chest had closed up already. Shaking her head, she looked at the jacket clutched in Vincent's

hand.

"You okay?" asked the mysterious person.

"Yeah." said Caley as she put away her first aid kit.

"So what exactly happened?" asked the person "And shouldn't Faye be with you?"

"Deepground." said Caley "They took her. I don't know why but they took Faye." She looked up at the person "Who are you?"

"The name's Yuffie Kisaragi!" said the person "The white rose of Wutai!"

"I'm Caley, Caley Hewley." said Caley before she gently pried the jacket out of Vincent's hand. A disk fell out of it and rolled to Yuffie's feet. Yuffie picked it up and looked at it

curiously.

"What's this?" she asked.

"That's one of the Omega Reports written by Lucrecia Crescent." said Caley "It has important information on Omega." She pulled one from her pocket and pulled the two

from Vincent's cloak "Send these to Reeve for analysis." She handed the disks to Yuffie "They might be of some use."

"Right." said Yuffie before going over to the computer. Caley sighed and folded the coat before setting down next to Vincent. Leaning against on of the walls, Caley sighed

heavily before her eyes slid closed and she fell into sleep.

----dream----

_There was a grassy field and overhead the sun was shining brightly as a warm breeze blew across the field. Under a tree was a man who looked remarkable like Vincent _

_except his hair was shorter and he was dressed in a suit and tie. He was napping and unaware of the shadow that fell over him._

"_Vincent..." said a soft female voice "Vincent..." Vincent stirred a bit but he didn't wake up "Fall asleep here, and you might catch a cold." Vincent's eyes opened for a second _

_before he was startled into a sitting position "Why are you so surprised? Is my face hat hideous?"_

"_No." said Vincent as he flounder for an answer "I didn't.... I'm sorry."_

"_And how are you suppose to be my bodyguard if you're up here sleeping?" she asked. Vincent rubbed the back of his neck._

"_The warm breeze..." he said "I was only going to rest my eyes for a minute."_

"_We'll, I have to admit, the breeze is quite comfortable." she said "However..." A smile was evident in her voice "I think you're in my seat."_

"_Huh?" said Vincent with a confused look on his face before a picnic basket was pulled out._

"_Care to join me?" she asked and Vincent nodded as he moved over._

----end----start another dream----

_There was a cave filled with mako crystals and in the center of the cave were several huge crystals sitting in the middle of a fountain. It was beautiful and eerie and, at the _

_same time, it was oddly tranquil. It was into this cave that two people came walking. One was a young woman with long brown hair while the other looked remarkably like _

_Vincent except much older and he was dressed almost entirely dressed in black. _

"_Is this the place you spoke of?" she asked as she looked at him._

"_Yes." he replied "Deep within this grotto is where Chaos is destined to awake." The woman ran towards the crystals. She giggled softly as she approached them._

"_Wait!" said the man._

"_Come on, Dr. Valentine!" she called before she began to examine the crystal fountain._

"_Heh." said the man quietly to himself "The fountain isn't going anywhere."_

----end----

A loud bang startled Caley out of her sleep and when she opened her eyes, she saw Yuffie, minus the cloak, sitting on the ground, nursing a bump on her head. She also

noticed that Vincent was up.

"Vincent." said Caley. Vincent turned his head to looked at Caley.

"Caley." he said "So, where are we?"

"C'mon, aren't you at least a little concerned?" whined Yuffie a little bit.

"Yuffie." said Vincent as he looked at Yuffie "It's been a while." There was a small pause "How's your head?"

"You..." said Yuffie as she shook a finger at him "Could you pretend to be sympathetic?!" Vincent sat up and went to stand but suddenly clutched his chest. Both Caley and

Yuffie instantly moved to his side.

"Hey, take it easy Vincent." said Caley as she pulled a potion out of on of her pockets "That was a big hole you had in your chest." She popped the cap open and gave it to

Vincent "Drink this, it'll help." Vincent drained the potion before handing the vial back.

"A hole in my chest?" he asked. Caley nodded and went to say something but Yuffie interrupted her.

"I seriously thought you were a goner," said Yuffie "But then the wound healed itself right up. You were always "different," but I guess that's why you're still breathing."

Vincent gave her a look before sighing.

"Yuffie," he said as the pain in his chest lessened "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" asked Yuffie "I'm just helping Reeve and his gang. I was poking around Nibelheim and I found you looking all corpselike in Shinra Manor. So I saved you with a little

help from Caley here. You're really heavy, you know that?" She waved her hand dismissively "Anyways, Imagine that--me, saving the great Vincent Valentine. Do I get any

thanks?" She giggled softly and Caley rolled her eyes. Yuffie was a little bit annoying in her opinion.

"Thanks, Yuffie." said Vincent as he stood up.

"No, no, no!" said Yuffie as she shook her hands "I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously." She sighed "Anyway.... Reeve wanted us to contact him as soon as you

woke up." She walked over to the computer and started typing. Caley stood up and brushed off the seat of her pants before looking at Vincent.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'll be alright." said Vincent quietly. The was a small note of sadness in his voice. Caley placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Vincent." she said "We'll get Faye back." Vincent nodded and the two of them walked over to the terminal just as the screen flickered on, revealing Reeve.

"I have some good news." said Reeve "Using you-know-who, I was able to infiltrate Midgar. However, what I saw wasn't the prettiest of pictures." Reeve shook his head

"Omega... I should have known. We cannot let them sacrifice the lives of any more people. Once we've gathered our forces, we'll launch a full offensive. Of course, we'll

require the help of you three as well. Please hurry back to headquarters." He looked like he was about to end the transmission but stopped "Oh. I'm analyzing the data files

you sent earlier. I should have results soon. Tuesti out." The screen went black and Yuffie turned to Caley and Vincent.

"There you have it." she said "I don't know what's going down, but it sounds big. I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those Deepground punks. They've had

their way long enough. Now it's time to give them a taste of Pain a la Yuffie." Vincent shook his head as Yuffie continued to ramble. Caley sat down next to Vincent as he laid

down. She noticed that he was holding Faye's jacket in his hand.

"Faye is important to you, isn't she?" asked Caley. Vincent turned his head so that he could look at her.

"Yes." said Vincent "She was the first one to befriend me when I woke up after sleeping for so long. She was never afraid of me, even after she saw what I really was and

there was something that made me want to protect her. I don't know what it was but I'm grateful that I took her under my protection. She's made living a bit more

bearable."

"She really looks up to you Vincent." said Caley "She's lucky to have you. It's hard growing up without a father."

"Didn't you say that you have a step-father?" asked Vincent.

"I do." said Caley "But I was fourteen when my mom married him. He's nice enough even though he's busy with work quite a bit. He'll never replace my birth father but he

makes my mother happy and that's good enough for me."

"Hmm." said Vincent as he looked up at the ceiling "I didn't know my father too well. He was... a prominent scientist and he was killed in an accident. We weren't on the

best of terms when he died and he wasn't please with my decision to join the Turks. I think... I sort of understand him better now that I have Faye but I'll never really know

him." Caley had a soft look in her eyes before she looked down at her hands.

"I know what that's like." she said softly as she tried to get rid of the conflicting feelings she was currently feeling. A small smile graced her face.

"I have a feeling that everything will turn out alright in the end." she said. Vincent looked at her curiously before nodding in agreement.

"You might be right." he said "I think you might be right."

* * *

Right, just a little side note. In one of the previous chapters, Caley said that her step-father was a former Turk. That was a mistake on my part.

He is actually still an active member of the Turks and none of you will even guess who he is! ^^

Also, I will be defining the 'Aftereffect' in later chapters. If you have any questions, please send me a message or leave it in the reviews.

(Random red head comes walking in)

Reno?! Why the hell are you here?!

Reno: This seems like a nice place to hang out. (Commandeers my sofa)

No! No! No! You're not even in this fanfic at the moment! Get off of my sofa and get out of here!

Vincent: (Comes walking in) I'd do as she says before she decides to blow the whistle.

Reno: What whistle?

This one! (Blows whistle and Pakkun appears)

Reno:...

Vincent:...

Pakkun:...

...

Reno: (Bursts into hysterical laughter) What the hell! You're going to sic a tiny little pug on me?! That is hilarious!

Pakkun! Get him!

Pakkun: Right! Let's get him boys! (Kakashi's ninja dogs attack Reno and chase him out of the room)

Vincent:..... -_-'

Right! (Turns to readers) Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out! Bye!


	7. Before the War comes the Battle

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven: Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

"Put me down!" yelled Faye as she hit the back of the Deepground soldier that was carrying her over his shoulder. Her hands were tied, she was out of magic, and she was

tired but she sure as hell wasn't going to let them get away with this without a fight.

"I said put me down you bastard!" she said as she hit him harder. The Deepground soldier did not respond but Rosso, who was walking in front of them, was getting

annoyed.

"Shut that brat up!" she snapped "Her whining is getting on my nerves!" A second Deepground soldier that had been walking with them put a gag in Faye's mouth,

effectively cutting off her ability to speak. Faye angrily yelled but all that came out was a muffled sound.

"Much better." said Rosso before she continued to walk "I can't possible fathom as to why Weiss needs her but Weiss ordered it." Rosso stopped when a cloud of darkness

appeared in front of them "What is it Nero?" Nero the Sable stepped out of the darkness and looked directly at Rosso.

"Have you retrieved the Protomateria?" he asked.

"Of course." said Rosso as she held out the Protomateria "I even brought you that brat like you requested." Nero's metal wing reached forward and took the Protomateria

form Rosso. He held it in front of his face before nodding.

"You are dismissed Rosso." said Nero "I will take care of the Protomateria and the girl." Rosso nodded before vanishing in a flash of speed. Nero looked at the tow Deepground

soldiers.

"Follow me." he said before walking down the hall. The two Deepground soldiers quickly followed after him while Faye continued to try and get free. Nero eventually came to

a stop in front of a door and Faye suddenly found herself in the air as Nero picked her up by the back of her shirt with his other wing before walking through the door as it slid

open. Then Faye was dropped down in front of a huge throne with a white haired man slumped down in it. She let out a muffled squeak before attempting to pull the gag off

as Nero walked up to the man.

"Weiss." said Nero. Faye could hear the fondness in his voice as Nero continued to talk to the unmoving man. It made him seem, well, crazy in Faye's opinion.

"Brother." said Nero "I have brought you the Protomateria as you requested. I have also brought you the girl." Nero held the Protomateria out to Weiss and to Faye's

surprise, Weiss reached out his hand and grabbed the Protomateria. Weiss chuckled slightly as he looked at the Protomateria before he stowed the materia away. He locked

eyes with Nero and nodded. Nero nodded before turning and walking over to Faye. Her eyes widening, Faye stumbled to her feet and tried to run but Nero caught the back of

her shirt and dragged her over to the throne and dropped her in front of Weiss. For the first time in three years, Faye found herself trembling in fear as Weiss stared down at

her like a hawk just like HE had. Sephiroth.... Just the though of his name sent shivers down her spine and made her tremble. Sephiroth had looked at her like that, the look

of curiosity and contempt, after he had killed her mother right in front of her. Faye trembled when Weiss touched the side of her face. The white haired man nodded in

satisfaction before turning to Nero and motioning for him to take her away.

"As you wish brother." said Nero as he grabbed Faye before he took her away. A short while later, Faye found herself in a small room that had just a bed and a desk. Nero

had untied her and left her in the room. None of the Deepground soldiers had taken away her weapon or materia but then again, she wasn't much of a threat to them at the

moment. Sitting on the bed, Faye sniffled slightly as tears began to fill her eyes before burying her face into the pillow with a sob as she began to cry. All the while, praying to

the Goddess that someone would come and save her.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" asked Vincent as he looked at Caley, who was rubbing her head.

"I'll be fine." said Caley as she moved to stand next to Vincent "I haven't had enough sleep the last couple days, so I have a major headache at the moment." Vincent gave

her a thoughtful look before the driver came over the intercom.

"We'll be arriving at Headquarters shortly." he said before he swore loudly. Then something slammed into the truck, sending Vincent, Caley, and Yuffie into the wall. Yuffie hit

the wall hard and was knocked unconscious. Vincent slammed into the wall and he caught Caley and held her close until the truck stopped moving. Caley blushed lightly at

the contact before Vincent let her go.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Caley as Vincent checked Yuffie. There was a mechanical noise outside of the truck and both Vincent and Caley drew their firearms as they moved to the back of

the truck. Vincent kicked the door open and the two of them exited the truck. Almost immediately they were attacked by a trio of machines but Vincent and Caley easily

destroyed them.

"Something's up." said Caley.

"I agree." said Vincent as he followed Caley to the front of the truck. He helped her pull the two WRO soldiers out of the front.

"Are you two alright?" asked Caley.

"Yes, ma'am." said one of the soldiers.

"You two go ahead." said the second soldier "We'll try to get the truck up and running again."

"Alright." said Vincent "Let's go." Caley nodded and stood up before the two of them headed out into the wilderness. As they were walking, a Guard Beast suddenly jumped

out and tackled Caley.

"Holy-!" said Caley as she tumbled across the ground before she managed to kick the Guard Beast off. It slammed into a boulder but it was quickly back on its feet and

charging at Caley, who was firing at the Beast with her hand gun. She finally managed to take it down with a shot between the eyes and let herself sprawl across the ground

for a moment as she caught her breath.

"You okay?" asked Vincent as he walked over to her.

"Yep." said Caley as she stood up "Just wasn't expecting that." She picked up her weapons and slid Chimera into its holster.

"You're injured." said Vincent when he spotted a gash in her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." said Caley as she cast cure on her injury "We should keep moving." VIncent nodded and the two of them continued through the wilderness until they came

across a group of WRO soldiers being attacked by Deepground soldiers. Caley and Vincent assisted the WRO soldiers and as they were recovering from the attack, a group of

deep ground helicopters flew up.

"Aw, hell." said Caley "Can't we get a break?"

"Apparently not." said Vincent.

"Well then leave these guys to me." said Caley before running forward "Alright, let's do this." She ran up the side of a boulder and jumped over to the top of another one

before jumping over to a third "Time to give it my all." She leapt into the air as a fiery blue aura surrounded her "Synchronization Overload." She pulled out Chimera and

both of her weapons began to glow as her eyes flashed "It's time to bring the rain!" Channeling her magic into her firearms, Caley began to fire at the helicopters. There was

a small elemental explosion each time a bullet made contact and after three minutes, Caley landed gracefully on the ground in front of Vincent as the last helicopter crashed

into the ground. Standing up straight, Caley cracked her neck before giving Vincent a smirk.

"You could've saved some for the rest of us." he said.

"What fun would that have been?" asked Caley as she started to walk away. Vincent rolled his eyes and followed after her. As they walked Vincent looked at her.

"What was that you used back there?" he asked "I've never seen a limit break quite like that."

"My limit break occurs when my physical and magical abilities are perfectly synchronized." she replied "So as you can guess, it's rather rare for me to use a limit break and

just between you and me, I felt like showing off back there. I don't use that particular form of my limit break very often because of how potent it is. I have another stronger

version and a few weaker versions of my limit break. It took me about five years to master all of them."

"That's quite a feat for one as you as you." said Vincent.

"Well it's not like you're much older than me." said Caley as she put her hands behind her head.

"How old do you think I am?" asked Vincent.

"Twenty-five." said Caley and Vincent chuckled before walking ahead.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" she called after him as she jogged to catch up to him, all the while cursing Vincent for having a longer stride than her.

-------------

"You know, I'm beginning to hate robots." said Caley as she glared at the remains of the robot they had been stuck fighting.

"It's not going to spontaneously combust." said Vincent as he began to walk inside.

"I wish it would." said Caley as she followed him. The two of them quickly made their way down the corridors of the ruined building.

"I'm surprised that this place is still standing." said Caley "Whatever Reeve built this place out of, it's strong." Vincent nodded until they saw three WRO soldiers go flying

down the hall before a beast came walking into the hallway.

"What the hell?" said Caley and Vincent in unison.

"Azul." They both turned to see Shelke and Shalua standing there before they turned back to see Azul charging at them. Both Vincent and Caley fired at it but it didn't have

any affect on him. Shalua charged at him but is easily flung aside.

"Shalua!" said Caley before Azul backhanded her and she crashed into Vincent, sending them both sprawling onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Vincent as he sat up, his arms wrapped loosely around Caley.

"Yeah." said Caley as she winced slightly "Nothing I can't handle." They stood up and saw Azul trying to strike Shelke.

"You are no longer required." said Azul.

"No longer...?" said Shelke before Azul interrupted her.

"You are no different from the others." sneered Azul "Your weak body is nothing without mako. Your only skill is collecting data from inside a virtual reality. It makes me sick

to even think of you as a member of the Tsviets. Weiss has ordered your termination."

"Weiss?!" said Shelke in surprise.

"Your mission was to identify and locate the keeper of the Protomateria." continued Azul "That is why we uploaded the doctor's data into your neural network. But now we

no longer need it. And we cannot let it fall into the hands of the WRO. Your fate has been decided, Shelke. It is time for you to return to the planet." Shelke quickly pulled out

a materia and used it to paralyze Azul before Shalua grabbed her hand and began to drag her away.

"Vincent! Caley! Shelke!" said Shalua "Let's get out of here!" They make it over to a door and Shalua slams the open button. Vincent and Caley go through first but Shalua

and Shelke hang back and the door begins to close.

"Shalua!" called Vincent. Shalua noticed that the door was closing and she jammed her robotic arm into the door to keep it open.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Shelke. Shalua smiled at her.

"You can still get through." said Shalua "Go on." Without giving Shelke and opportunity to protest, Shalua grabbed her by her back of her uniform and shoved her through

the opening "Shelke. I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister." A tear slid out of her good eye "I'm sorry I let you suffer so long." Shalua looked at Vincent and Caley "Take care of

her, will you?" Both Vincent and Caley grabbed at the door as Shalua's arm was destroyed.

"Wait!" said Caley but Shalua had her gaze fixed on Shelke.

"Shelke." said Shalua as her gaze softened and another tear slide from her eye "I'm glad I was able to find you. And remember, I'll always love you." The door closes and

Vincent slammed his hand against the door.

"Why?" asked Shelke as a loud thud was heard "Why did she...? Why? Shalua...." There was another thud and both Caley and Vincent grabbed Shelke and ran.

------------

"Well, how is she?" asked Caley as she walked into the room that contained regeneration tubes.

"They say she won't wake up." said Yuffie "She suffered too much trauma to her head." Caley sighed and looked down.

"Unless there's a miracle," said Caley "She's not...."

"Vincent!" said Yuffie interrupting Caley "You were there! Why couldn't you save her!?"

"Yuffie!" said Caley as Vincent looked down.

"I'm sorry." said Vincent.

"No." said Yuffie "I didn't mean to..."

"She was a fool." said Shelke as she waked into the room. Yuffie walked right over to Shelke and slapped her.

"You have no right to call her that!" yelled Yuffie "You don't know what...!" Caley pulled Yuffie away from Shelke and attempted to calm her down. Shelke rubbed her cheek

before looking at them.

"Why would she do something so...?" asked Shelke. Yuffie pulled away from Caley and ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Before," said Vincent, breaking the silence that had settled "When I asked Shalua what she was searching for, she answered "her reason to live." It was you, Shelke. You

were here reason to live."

"So?" said Shelke "I don't understand how someone could give her life for that of another. Do you understand, Vincent Valentine?"

"I can't answer for you sister." said Vincent "But..."

"But?" said Shelke.

"When a person has someone that they care about that much, giving their life is sometimes the least they can do." said Caley, answering for Vincent "And maybe that's

what makes us human."

"Some one they care about..." said Shelke as Caley walked up to her.

"Although..." said Caley as she stopped in front of Shelke "It seems as though alot of the people I've met over the last couple days don't need a reason to risk their lives for

that of another." Shelke looked from Caley to Vincent.

"And are you..." started Shelke before she began to fall. Vincent quickly moved forward and caught her. Caley noticed that both of their eyes went blank before Shelke

backed away from Vincent.

"I'm sorry." said Shelke before walking away.

"Are you alright Vincent?" asked Caley as she walked over to Vincent. Vincent nodded and straightened before looking at Reeve, who had entered the room.

"Vincent." said Reeve "I agree with you. This it not the time for us to give up. But I need to know something. Those data files you recovered from Shinra Manor-- are you

sure there were not more of them?"

"We're both sure." said Caley "We gave that manor a thorough sweep."

"I see." said Reeve.

"What's wrong?" asked Vincent.

"Well," said Reeve "The Omega Report... The file was incomplete. To make any sense out of it, we are going to require the other half. If possible, I wanted to know more

about our foe before we launched the attack on Midgar."

"Are you speaking of Dr. Lucrecia Crescent's findings?" asked Shelke as she walked back over to them.

"Yes." said Reeve as he stared at Shelke in shock "But how did you...?"

"A large quantity of her mnemonic data fragments has been uploaded into my neural network." she replied "It was my prime directive to use this data to locate and retrieve

the Protomateria. However, not only was the data incomplete, but part of her consciousness began interfering with my own thought processes. It was believed that the

missing fragments may have been the reason for this. I can attempt to upload the WRO's files on the Omega Report. By combining it with the data I possess, you may obtain

a clearer picture of what you will be up against. And perhaps I can regain control of my mind." Reeve looked like he wanted to say something but Yuffie's voice came blaring

over the intercom.

"Caley! Vincent! Reeve! You'd better get out here!" Vincent, Caley, and Reeve all walked outside and walked over to Yuffie who was waving her hands wildly.

"Cid!!!!!" yelled Yuffie "HEY!!! Over here!!!!"

"Wow." said Caley and Yuffie in unison as an airship came into view and began to descend followed by a whole fleet of air ships. The air ship that had landed lowered a ramp

and a voice was heard over the intercom.

"What the hell we waiting for!? It's time to get up 'n go! Come on get on board!"

* * *

So? What do you think? (Turns to Vincent) What do YOU think?

Vincent: .... I chose not to answer....

Why?

Vincent: Because I chose not to answer....

Fine! be that way!

Reno: I think that it needs something. How about adding me?

Reno?! What the hell are you doing here again?!

Reno: Nothing. I'll be going now. (Disappears)

(Sighs) Anyways, please leave me a review.

Vincent: Yes, please leave her a review so she'll shut up.

I take offense to that, Vincent!

Vincent: I don't care.... You've already forced me into this and I'm not planning on caring....

You're so mean Vincent!

Vincent:.....

You know, Chaos was more supportive than you!

Vincent:.... (Leaves)

Fine! (Turns to the reader) Until next time this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	8. Affections, Goodbyes, and Conferences

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

"I hope Faye's alright." said Echo as she sat with Caley in a quiet part of the air ship "Because I'll pummel then if they hurt her!" Caley chuckled a bit before

leaning back on her arms. She was sitting on a crate and Echo was sitting on a slightly taller crate that was next to her.

"Faye's a tough girl, Echo." said Caley quietly "She'll be alright."

"Will you be alright?" asked Echo "I've noticed that you seem to have an aversion to the windows in this air ship."

"Alright," said Caley "I'll admit that I'm.... well, afraid of heights. Of course I'm fine in Cosmo Canyon and what not. I'm just.... well I get scared when I'm on an

airship."

"Well, that's something I never expected from one as fearless as you." said Vincent as he walked up to them.

"Well, there's plenty you don't know about me." said Caley "Don't think I'm an open book like most females."

"I never said that." said Vincent "I just never expected someone like you to be afraid of heights." Caley shrugged before she laid back on the crate.

"And no one would guess that you have a demon inside of you." said Caley "We are who we are. Nothing can change that." Vincent nodded in agreement before

leaning against a crate. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them and neither of them noticed that Echo had slipped off.

"Say, Caley." said Vincent.

"Yeah, Vincent?" asked Caley as she cracked open an eye.

"You're quite a skilled fighter." said Vincent.

"Thanks." said Caley "I've mentioned it before that my mother was a former Third class SOLDIER and that my stepfather is a Turk."

"I thought SOLDIERs stayed SOLDIERs for life." said Vincent.

"That's a lie." said Caley as she closed her eyes again "Plenty have been discharged because they are unable to fight. My mother was discharged due to a bout of

mako poisoning that damaged her nervous system. She can't fight for long periods of time without feeling the effects of the damage. My mother trained me as

best as she could so that I could help her with the business she set up in Cosmo Canyon. I'm going to head back once all of this is over. I've had enough traveling

to last a life time."

"Are you sure?" asked Vincent "You seem quite at ease on the road." Caley opened her eyes and turned onto her side, her head propped up on her hand.

"I do," said Caley "It's just that I like having a place I can go back to when I get weary. I just can't seem to settle into any one way to live."

"What do you want to do with your life?" he asked "If you could do anything, what would you do?" Caley though about it for a minute.

"I'd be a writer." she said after a moment of deliberation "I'm good at writing. It's just that I can't seem to write anything people want to read. They always

complement my writing but then they always end up say, and I quote, 'It's just not something people would read.' and that frustrates me." She sighed "If I can't

write something that people would read, then why bother writing?"

"Don't give up on your dream." said Vincent as he looked at Caley "I'm sure that one day, you'll succeed if you keep trying." Caley tilted her head to the side.

"But what will I do until then?" she asked.

"That is something that you have to decide." said Vincent "Just remember, this world is filled with stories and you have to find your own." Caley sat up and looked

at Vincent.

"Stories?" she mused aloud "I never thought of it that way." She smiled at him "You're pretty wise, Vincent."

"I'm not wise." he said as he waved her off "I just know things from experience."

"That's called being wise, Vincent." said Caley "Stop thinking so little of yourself. You are an amazing person, Vincent, don't think otherwise." Vincent looked into

her eyes and saw something shining in them that he had seen before. She actually believed in him and she wasn't afraid of him. The only other person he had

met that had looked at him like that was Faye.

Faye.

He had failed to protect her. What was to say that he could protect Caley? What if he failed again? Caley was quickly becoming dear to him like Faye was, except

he felt something more for Caley. He loved Faye like a daughter but Caley, he loved her more that a friend, even more than one would love a relative. She was

precious to him and, even though he didn't want to admit it, Caley had reminded him of Lucrecia in some ways. She was stubborn, her emotions could change on

the drop of a hat, she was quite smart, just not the in the same way Lucrecia was smart, and she was strong. Unlike Lucrecia, Caley had quite a reserve of

physical strength and she could pack a punch. Caley knew how to survive and she wasn't afraid to face danger head on if it meant protecting those dear to her.

Then there was the fact that Caley never showed any fear towards him whereas Lucrecia had been a bit skittish around him and where Lucrecia had been a bit

soft spoken even when expressing her thoughts and fighting back, Caley could get in your face and she would refuse to back down. Caley was very beautiful

but she had proved time and again that she wasn't just another pretty face and she could get rough. Vincent particularly liked how her eyes would shine at the

prospect of another adventure, no matter how tired she was. Caley could also get motherly in certain situations, such as when she had been comforting Yuffie

and Faye. All and all, Vincent realized that he was falling in love with this rough and tough SOLDIER's daughter but he wasn't sure if she felt the same and he

didn't want to force himself on her.

"You okay Vincent?" asked Caley, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Vincent. Caley tilted her head to the side as a smile graced her face.

"So what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing important." said Vincent.

"I think it is." said Caley as her smile turned to a smirk "Your face is a rather interesting shade of red."

"It is not." said Vincent.

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" said Vincent and Caley's smirk grew even bigger.

"It has to be if you, the 'great' Vincent Valentine, are engaging in a childish argument with me." she said with a look of triumph on her face.

"You are so infuriating, you know that?" said Vincent as he glared at her.

"Why thank you." said Caley "My mother says that infuriating men is my special talent. After all, I did scare away about twelve of her boyfriends. My stepfather is

the only one I didn't manage to scare away."

"It's no small wonder why you're still single." said Vincent, smirking when she gave him a dark glare.

"Why you-!" said Caley.

"You don't like it when the tables are turned, do you?" asked Vincent "So tell me, how many boyfriends have you had?" Caley sputtered indignantly before

turning and crossing her arms with a huff.

"I'm sorry," he said "But I didn't catch that."

"That's none of your business, Vincent!" said Caley as she turned to face him "I bet you never had a girlfriend!"

"No, I didn't." said Vincent before his voice fell "I might have had feelings for someone once but their dead now."

"Sorry." said Caley, looking ashamed "I didn't mean to.... I shouldn't have gone that far."

"It's alright." said Vincent "It was a long time ago and I've moved on."

"So who's the lucky girl?" asked Caley.

"No one you know." said Vincent. Thankfully, Cid's voice rang over the intercom before Caley could say anything else.

"_Vincent Valentine and Caley Hewley, get your asses up to the bridge this instant!"_

"We should get going." said Vincent before he began to walk away.

"Hey!" said Caley before she jumped off of the crate and ran after Vincent.

--------------

"Alright." said Cid once they had all gathered in the bridge "Our old buddies and the remaining WRO squads will lead the ground assault."

"While we launch our attack from the air." said Yuffie as she held a bag of ice to her forehead.

"Right." said Cid before turning to Reeve "So Reeve, you ready?"

"Yes." said Reeve "Now..." He was cut off by a hologram of the universe filling the bridge of the universe.

"What the?" said Cid as he glanced about "Are we in...?"

"What?" said Yuffie "What?" Everyone looked around as a female voice began to speak.

"Just as we return to the planet when our lifelight has faded, the planet returns to the cosmos when her time has come. Anything that has definite shape will one

day cease to exist. The same is true for this world." The image of a trio of meteors striking the planet appears before the hologram fades. The female voice turns

into Shelke's voice.

"Omega is the same type of life form as the Weapons we encountered three years ago." said Shelke "The planet gave birth to these creatures to protect itself just

as the planet will ultimately give birth to the final Weapon, Omega, when the end of the world is imminent. In essence, Omega is an elaborate safety mechanism

designed solely to maintain and protect the flow of life. Normally, Omega poses no threat to us. It only manifests when the planet has detected something that

may cause her danger."

"However," said Reeve "Deepground is attempting to awaken the beast early. Thus the kidnappings. By slaughtering thousands of innocent souls, they are

creating a pure Lifestream in order to trick the planet into thinking the "end" is near."

"Why those conniving...!" said Cid as he banged his fist against the closest object, which happened to be the wheel of the ship "I don't know what this Weiss

character is tryin', but he's crazy if he thinks we're gonna let him get away with it." Reeve nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Right." he said before looking around at everyone present "Omega is being revived deep beneath Midgar in Mako Reactor 0. To increase the output of Reactor 0,

all the other reactors have been tied into its mainframe. Our objective is to destroy 1 through 8 and slow the reanimation process. Mission details for each squad

will be relayed separately."

"Alright." said Cid "We've still got some time before the big show. You got anything needs tending to, do it." Everyone nodded and began to wonder off. Reeve

motioned for Caley to follow him. Nodding, Caley walked next to him as they made their way to his temporary office.

"Did you ned to talk to me about something?" asked Caley as they walked.

"Yes." said Reeve "I want to know if you're with us for this mission. You have alot of talent and we could use someone with your abilities."

"Of course." said Caley "I'm going to see this thing through until the end. I'm not going anywhere until Deepground has been defeated and Faye is safe."

"Thank you, Caley." said Reeve "I'm sure your father would be proud of you if he was still alive."

"He is proud of me." said Caley before disappearing down a different hallway. She continued to walk until she came to a small storage area. Plopping down on a

crate, she pulled off her backpack and dug around in it for a few minutes until she pulled out a framed picture. Setting her backpack to the side, Caley stared at

the picture fondly, her fingers gently tracing the faces of the people in the picture.

"Please lend me you strength." she whispered "I'm going to need it for the battle up ahead." She sighed softly before closing her eyes "Goddess protect me as well

and help my sword and bullets stay true." Opening her eyes, she looked down at the picture again and a smile worked its way onto her face.

**Caley**

Caley looked up from the picture and looked around the room.

**Caley**

Setting the picture down, she slid off of the crate and walked out into the middle of the room.

"Hello?" said Caley softly.

**He needs you.**

Caley seemed confused until she heard what was either a roar or a bestial growl.

"Vincent?" she said as she walked over to the door. Sliding the door open, she looked out into the hall and gasped softly when she saw that Chaos was out.

"Vincent." she said as she walked all the way out into the hall and began walking up to him "Vincent." Chaos turned to face her. He looked like he wanted to kill

her for a minute but his expression quickly softened and he reached out to her with his right hand. There was a red glow as Chaos transformed back into Vincent.

"What's happening?" said Vincent as he looked at his hands "A dream?" He glanced at the wall and saw three claw like slashes in it. A gasp escaped him before he

clutched his heart and fell to his knees as his heart began to pound loudly in his ears.

"Am I losing control?" he whispered. Caley walked up to Vincent and kneeled in front of him.

"Vincent?" she said as she reached forward and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Vincent flinched before he looked up at her.

"Caley?" he said. He could feel the pain in his chest lessening in her presence.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I... I don't know." said Vincent "This pain.... Chaos is getting harder to control. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Whatever you decide," said Caley "I'll be there to back you up." Vincent looked up at Caley curiously.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I make it my business to make sure my friends have my support whenever they need it the most." said Caley with a soft smile before she stood up

"Nobody is invincible and everyone needs a little help every now and then." She held her hand out to Vincent. He looked at her hand for a moment before

grabbing it with his right hand. Caley smiled before she helped him to his feet.

"Don't give up Vincent." she said "Not now, not ever." Vincent nodded and Caley smiled before kissing him on the cheek. Vincent's eyes widened in surprise and

he watched as Caley walked back into the storage area. After a few seconds, he recomposed himself and followed after her. He found her sitting on a crate, looking

at a picture.

"Why?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Why what?" asked Caley as she looked up from the picture.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Vincent "You hardly know me yet you're willing to go out of your way to help me. Why?"

"I'm not really sure." said Caley with a soft sigh "I guess, I just feel some sort of connection with you. I know that sounds stupid but I can't think of any other

way to explain it. Nobody should be alone." Vincent gave her a curious look before his gaze moved to the picture in her hand. Caley noticed that he was looking at

the picture and she held it out to him. Carefully, he took the picture and looked at it. His eyes widened upon recognizing one of the people in the picture.

"Isn't this... Sephiroth?" he asked looking up at her. Caley slid off of the crate and moved to his side so that she could look at the picture as well.

"Yeah." said Caley "This was before he went off the deep end. He was a good friend of my father's. All the people in this picture were." She pointed to a tall man

with long black hair "That's my father Angeal Hewley." She pointed to the four year old child in Angeal's arms "That's me." She pointed to the teenage boy with

short black hair "That's my father's student, Zachary Fair, or Zack for short. People use to call him 'the Puppy' because he apparently use to follow my father

around like a lost puppy." She pointed to a red haired man, who wore a red leather coat and a woman with short silver hair and a blue leather jacket that seemed

oddly familiar "That's his long time best friend, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Genesis's girlfriend, Tali Zephyra. All of them were First class except Zack, he became a

First class later, after my father died. All of them are dead except me and I don't know what happened to Tali."

"She's dead." said Vincent as he gave her the picture back "Faye is her daughter and judging by the last name, I'd say Genesis is Faye's real father."

"That could be." said Caley as she tucked the picture back into her backpack "You know, Genesis was like an uncle to me. My sword was his before he died. I don't

remember how I got it though. About five years ago, I found it in a wrapped box next to my bed when I woke up on my birthday but my mother didn't put it

there. My mother says it's wishful thinking but I think that he might still be alive and that he's out there somewhere. Only the Goddess knows the truth though."

Vincent got a thoughtful look on his face before he looked at Caley.

"He might still be alive." said Vincent.

"He might." said Caley "But no one knows for sure." There was a moment of silence before Vincent leaned over and brushed is lips against Caley's cheek. Caley's

face flushed a light shade of red as she turned to look at Vincent but before she could say anything, Cid's voice blared over the lintercom.

"_Okay dogs, it's time! All hands to battle stations!"_

"I need to speak to Reeve before we begin the assault." said Vincent "I'll meet up with down in the hangar." With that said, he swept out of the room, leaving

Caley standing there. Once he was gone, Caley looked down at the ground before going over to her backpack. She dug around in it for a minute before pulling out

a navy blue cell phone that had the image of four white angel wings on the cover. Opening the phone, Caley opened up her contact list and scrolled down to her

mother's number. This might be the last chance she would have to talk to her and she wasn't going to waste it. Hitting the call button, Caley sighed before

putting the phone to her ear.

----meanwhile----a small house in Cosmo Canyon----

The sound of the phone ringing echoed through the house. A pregnant woman with dark auburn hair turn off the sink and dried her her hands before walking

over to the phone. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hewley residence, this is Kira speaking." she said as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"_Mom, it's me."_

"Caley?" said Kira as she sat down "How are you sweetie? I haven't heard from you for the better part of the week."

"_I'm fine. I just want to talk to you about something."_

"Sure, what is it?" asked Kira "Is something wrong?"

"_Did you hear about Kalm?"_

"Yeah, I did." said Kira "I saw the news feed. Why?"

"_I was there."_

"What?!" said Kira "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"_Mom, relax, I didn't even get a scratch on me. Something else did happen though."_

"What?" asked Kira "Please don't tell me you did something stupid Caley or Goddess help me, I will kick you ass the next time I see you."

"_Calm down Mom. You don't want to get worked up, especially in your condition. Mom, have you ever heard of WRO?"_

"Yeah, I have." said Kira "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"_I got involved with them and I'm going to help them with a big operation that will take out the last of the threats to the planet. There's a good chance I might _

_die..."_

"No Caley." said Kira "Goddess no. Don't do this to me, Caley. I don't want to lose you like I lost your father. Just come home Caley, you don't have to do this."

"_I have to do this Mom. Besides, it's too late for me to back out now. We're almost there and I have a friend who needs me to watch their back. I'm sorry that I _

_might be causing you more heartache but you have another person to love and protect you and someone who will soon need you to love and protect them."_

"Caley." said Kira softly.

"_I'm sorry but I have to go but before I do, I just want you to know that you were the best mother anyone could ask for."_

"And you were the best daughter anyone could ask for." said Kira "I'm proud of you Caley. May the Goddess bless and protect you until we meet again."

"_Good-bye Mother."_

"Farewell my daughter." said Kira. There was a click at the end of the line and with a shaky sigh, Kira hung up the phone and sat there for a minute before

sobbing into her hands. Looking up towards the heavens, she began to pray.

"Angeal, please lend our daughter your strength and Goddess, please protect my little girl."

----back on the Shera----

Caley clutched her phone to her chest as tears gathered in the rims of her eyes.

"Goddess please keep my mother safe should I fail." she prayed before putting her cell phone back into her backpack. Wiping away her tears, she pulled her

backpack onto her back before exiting the room, all the while praying for the strength to persevere.

'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss her gift everlasting'

Caley stopped by one of the windows and looked out at the ruins of Midgar.

"For some reasons those words seem strangely fitting for the hell we're about to go through." she said "Faye, I hope that you're safe for the time being because

we're coming to save you." With a faint sigh, Caley continued to the hangar as she continued to pray for strength and protection. Behind her, a white feather

floated gently to the ground before coming to rest where she had been standing barely a moment before but she did not see it nor the faint white glow that came

from nowhere.

* * *

Well, I'm all alone..... again....... Vincent can be so mean at times!

Chaos: Well I'm here.

You're a perverted demon, that's no the kind of support I need.

Chaos: But at least I'm here.

(sighs) Please review or leave a comment..... I'd seriously appreciate it!

Chaos: Yes please leave a comment! Tell the author I should stick around because I'm way cooler than Vincent!

Let the readers decide that, Chaos......

Chaos: I'm cool...... I'm super cool..... I'm so cool that I make ice seem hot!

........

Chaos: (cheesy smile)

..... (turns to readers) Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	9. Of Escape and Turmoil

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven: Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

"...Now the important thing to remember is to keep you feet in the straps and make sure that your right foot stays on this pressure pad." said the WRO soldier as he

explained how to use the hoverboard to Caley "If it moves too much off of the pad then the whole thing will shut down. Got it?"

"Yeah." said Caley "Keep my foot on the pressure pad and don't fall off."

"Close enough." said the soldier before handing the hoverboard to Caley "Just don't die out there."

"Of course." said Caley "I can't die just yet. I have alot I still need to do." The soldier nodded before walking off. Caley examined the hoverboard for a moment before

turning to go over to the launch area only to run into Vincent.

"Careful there." said Vincent.

"Sorry Vincent." said Caley "So I take it we're in the same wave?" Vincent nodded before going over and picking up a hoverboard. The two of them walked over to the

launch area and set their hoverboards down.

"So what exactly do you still need to do?" asked Vincent as they began to strap their feet onto the hoverboards.

"Huh?" said Caley before realizing what he was talking about "Well, lots of things. I promised my mother that I would be there when she has my new sibling. I've never

been on a date or had my first actual kiss." She noticed that Vincent was looking at her curiously "What?"

"I fail to see how you've never been on a date or had you first kiss yet." said Vincent "Especially with how some of the WRO members act around you."

"Well it's true." said Caley "I never really had an interest in dating or that sort of stuff until I got caught up in all of this. The past couple days have made me realize that

life is short and I shouldn't be wasting it by just going down the same path I've always walked."

"True." said Vincent as he looked down. He last sentence had struck him hard. Unlike everyone else he had befriended or knew, he was immortal, that meant he would

still be alive long after everyone else died. Would he be able to live with that?

"Hey, Vincent, you okay?" asked Caley.

"Huh?" said Vincent as he looked up at her.

"You zoned out on me for a minute." said Caley "I was asking if you could introduce me to the rest of you friends once this is all over."

"Yeah, sure." said Vincent as they get into position. Caley smiled and pulled up her scarf before pulling her goggles down. The door to the hangar opened and just as they

are about to launch there was an explosion behind them. Those in the hangar launched early, just missing being hit by the fire that was caused by the explosion. Pulling

out Chimera and her pistol, Caley began to fire at the the helicopters that were attacking them while making sure she stayed closed to Vincent. After several tense

minutes of controlled free falling, Caley and Vincent landed in a remote and empty location.

"I think that we're off course." said Caley as she walked over to Vincent, who was talking on his cell phone.

"We are." said Vincent as he hung up his phone "Shelke says that we can reach Deepground through the upper level of that complex." Caley looked off at the building

Vincent motioned to.

"Well then, let's not waste anytime." she said as she reloaded her firearms. Vincent nodded and the two of them head off into a mess of trains and train cars.

* * *

Dirt fell from the ceiling as the sound of faint gunfire could be heard. The sound of people running through the hallways could also be heard. Faye quickly backed away

from the door once the sound of people running stopped and went over to the bed. Climbing up onto the bed, she dug into one of her cargo pockets and pulled out a a

small tool kit. Opening the kit, She pulled out a screwdriver and began to work on unscrewing the screws on the grate that covered the entrance to the ventilation shaft.

"Almost there." she whispered as she unscrewed the last screw "Done!" She put her tool kit away before pulling off the grate "You know, if they wanted to keep me in

here, they wouldn't have left me with all my equipment. Oh, well, their problem." She pulled herself into the ventilation shaft and began to crawl through the maze of

passageways just as a Deepground soldier entered her room. Faye winced as the alarm went off and began to crawl faster.

"_No way in hell I'm letting them catch me!"_ she thought as she wiggled through a tight spot. After what seemed like hours, she finally saw a bit of light up ahead. A smile

graced her face and she crawled faster until she came to the end of the shaft and looked through the grate. There was an empty cave that contained a mako spring on the

other side of the grate and nothing else that she could see. Faye pulled out her tool kit and after several tense minutes, she managed to unhook the grate and it fell to the

ground with a clatter. Smiling to herself, Faye put her tool kit away before climbing out of the vent. She soundlessly dropped to the ground below and cautiously walked

forward. The mako spring was emitting a soft light and there was also light coming from up above, through some cracks in the ceiling of the cave but she needed a way to

get up there.

"You shouldn't be here." Faye jumped when she heard the voice and when she went to turn around, she tripped over her own two feet and ended up flat on her back.

"Ow." she said as she sat up.

"Clumsy, aren't you?" asked a male voice with a chuckle. The voice was soft but not too soft with a slightly rough yet sophisticated edge to it. A hand covered with a red

glove appeared in her line of vision and Faye looked at it before looking up. The hand belonged to man with auburn hair that was styled similarly to hers and his eyes were

the same shade of crystal blue that Faye's eyes were. They even had a mako shine to them except the shine in his eyes was much brighter than hers. He wore the

uniform of a SOLDIER like Faye's mother had except he had a long red leather jacket over his with red leather gloves on his hands. There was an earring in his right ear

that reminded Faye of a fang and he had a soft smile on his face. The smile grew slightly when he saw the look on Faye's face. A look that was similar to a deer caught in

headlights.

"Hey, I don't bite." he said "I'm not going to hurt you." That snapped Faye out of her trance and shyly took his hand. He gently lifted Faye to her feet before taking a step

back and looking at her.

"You're not part of Deepground." he stated.

"No, I'm not." said Faye with a shake of her head "They kidnapped me when my father and I were searching for something in the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim."

"Your father?" he asked.

"Well, he's not really my father." said Faye "But he's all I've had since my mother was killed by Sephiroth three years ago." She didn't notice that man's fist clentched

when she had told him that "My name's Faye, who are you?"

"You can call me G." he said.

"G?" asked Faye and 'G' nodded "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." said 'G' with a smile "How did you end up here in this cavern?"

"I crawled through the ventilation shafts." said Faye "If they really wanted to keep me here they should've had better security." 'G' laughed lightly at her comment.

"I agree." said 'G' "But what are you going to do now that you're out?"

"Well, I need to find a way out of here." said Faye.

"Maybe I could help you with that." said 'G'. Faye looked at him skeptically for a moment before nodding. 'G' smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Then let's get you out of here, hmm?" he said.

* * *

"I think we're lost." said Caley as she looked around the ruined Shinra building. Vincent sighed heavily before looking back at her.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Haven't got a clue really." said Caley as she leaned against a chunk of the building "My step father use to tell me how how big this place was but he never elaborated

much." Vincent sighed and attempted to call Shelke. When he got no answer he furrowed his eyebrows before he crossed his arms into his thinking pose. Caley tilted her

head to the side and some of her black hair fell in front of her face as her eyes glowed softly in the dim light. Vincent's heart couldn't help but flutter when he looked at

her.

**Take her! **growled Chaos **Let me ravage her body until she screams our name!**

_Shut up!_ said Vincent.

**Make me! **snarled Chaos as he tried to bend Vincent to his will.

_I said SHUT UP!_ yelled Vincent mentally. Caley's eyes widened when Vincent fell down on one knee, clutching his chest as a look of pain crossed his face.

"Vincent?" she said as she quickly moved over to his side "Vincent?!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and winced when his gauntlet covered hand shot up and grabbed

her wrist. He looked up at her and she saw his eyes flashing between crimson and glowing gold as he looked at her. She could sense the conflict taking place inside of him

and she wondered what it was like to have to share your mind with such a demonic force. It was something she couldn't even begin to imagine.

_Lucrecia, what is happening to him?_ she asked, hoping that Lucrecia could hear her.

"Without the Protomateria, his mental state is incredibly unstable."said Lucrecia as a hallucination of her appeared in Caley's mind "The Protomateria is what protected his

mind and allowed him to control Chaos."

_Without it, Chaos is trying to control him!_ said Caley as she realized what was going on.

"Unfortunately, yes."said Lucrecia as a sad look crossed her face "It's my fault that this happened to Vincent." She shook her head "You must help Vincent regain control!"

_But what can I do?_ asked Caley.

"You must figure that out on your own." said Lucrecia before vanishing. Caley looked into Vincent's eyes and a memory flashed in her mind.

----memory----

_Caley, age four, was sitting at the kitchen table while her mother, Kira, stood at the sink, washing dishes. While her mother's back was turned, Caley stood up in her seat _

_and was slowly reaching for the cookie jar in the middle of the table._

"_Don't even think about it Caley." said Kira with a small smile as she turned to face her daughter. Caley had the look of a deer caught in the headlights before the look _

_vanished when Kira began gasping suddenly as she grabbed her chest. _

"_Momma?" said Caley as Kira clutched the edge of the counter as she doubled over in pain._

"_C-Caley." gasped Kira "G-go get your father." Caley nodded before jumping off of the chair and running out of the kitchen. She ran out into the backyard where her father _

_was sitting with his friends and his student, a funny kid who reminded her of a puppy._

"_Daddy!" said Caley as she ran over to her father "Something's wrong with Momma!" Her father, Angeal, was on his feet in an instant and he had run into the house with _

_Caley on his heels. Her mother was kneeling on the floor and Angeal instantly went over to her. He gathered Kira into his arms and set about comforting her while _

_humming a soothing tune to her. Caley didn't get to see much more because her Uncle Genesis came and took her away but the tune stayed with her as she was taken _

_outside._

----end memory----

The tune her father had been humming to her mother. It was a lullaby that was as old as the village of Banora had been. The actual words had long been lost but the tune

had remained. Maybe it would help Vincent. Caley moved forward and quickly wrapped her arms around. She felt him tense and if she had been looking into his eyes, she

would've seen them glow gold but it was only for a moment because Caley began humming the lullaby. Vincent relaxed considerably and his eyes returned to the crimson

color that Caley had come to love. She continued to hum the lullaby and Vincent felt Chaos begin to go dormant under the spell of the soothing melody. His arms wrapped

around Caley and he rested his chin on top of her head. He felt her rest her head in the crook of his neck and he could feel her humming, which further soothed the beast

within him. Only when he felt as though he was completely in control did he speak up.

"Caley?" he said quietly. Caley pulled back a little and looked into his eyes.

"How are you feeling Vincent?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Better." he said as he looked at her carefully "What was that song you were humming?"

"Oh, that?" she said "It's a really old lullaby my father would sing for me before he died. He taught it to my mother and she taught it to me. The lullaby has been passed

down in my father's family for generations. It's very old. So old, in fact, that the words have been lost. My grandmother once told me that it was called the Goddess'

Lullaby. It supposedly has some sort of purpose but that too has been lost to time. One thing I do know is that is soothes restless souls and it helps those in pain."

"Chaos is sleeping because of the song." said Vincent "I don't know how long he will sleep but..."

"Don't say I should leave you Vincent." said Caley "Because I'm not. I'm sticking with you until the end, no matter what you say. Chaos or no Chaos. You're my friend."

Vincent looked down before looking up at Caley again.

"Do we have to be just friends?" he asked in a half whisper "Can't we be something more?" The two of them were unconsciously moving closer together.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want to be more than a friend." he said softly, his warm breath gently fanning across her lips which were mere centimeters from hers.

"I think.... I think that could be possible." whispered Caley. They were about to move closer when Vincent's phone went off, startling both of them apart. Vincent pulled

out his phone while Caley regain control of her rapidly beating heart. He accepted the call and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" said Vincent.

"_Hey, I go through!"_ said a female voice.

"Tifa?" said Vincent as Caley listened in.

"_Wha?"_ came a deep male voice _"You got through?! Yo! Vincent! You still alive?!"_ Caley resisted the urge to snicker as Vincent rolled his eyes and muttered 'Same old

Barret.'

"_Of course he is,"_ said Tifa _"We're talking to him, aren't we? And do you have to shout right next to my ear?"_ They heard Barret laugh a bit.

"_Sorry about that Tifa!"_ said Barret.

"_I apologize Vincent."_ said Tifa _"Here's Cloud."_

"_Vincent?"_ came a second male voice, this one not as deep as Barret's.

"Cloud." said Vincent "It's been a while." As Vincent talked to Cloud, Caley felt as though everything was beginning to slow. The world around her was swirling and then

became dark as the image of Lucrecia appeared before her.

"Lucrecia." said Caley.

"I knew you would figure it out." said Lucrecia "The effect the lullaby has on Chaos."

"But why does a lullaby have such an effect on Chaos?" asked Caley "Shouldn't he be stronger than that?"

"The Goddess' Lullaby is what you would call, a safety precaution." said Lucrecia "It was created by the Goddess in case one of the planet's Weapons awoke before it was

suppose to. She entrusted the lullaby to a family, your family to be exact. You meeting Vincent, all of this, it's fate." Caley looked to be in thought.

"Does this bother you?" asked Lucrecia.

"No." said Caley as she looked up at Lucrecia "But what bothers me the most is how little I know about Vincent. I want to know what happened to him, so that I can help

him." Lucrecia looked down sadly.

"It's my fault he's like this." she said quietly "If only I....." She shook her head before looking up at Caley "I'll show you but be warned, some of these memories might be

a bit difficult to see." The darkness around them began to warp "Because my memories are scattered, I can only show you small bits of what happened." Images flashed

past Caley and Lucrecia. Vincent being shot by a scientist known as Hojo. Lucrecia taking Vincent's dying body out of Hojo's lab and her desperately trying to save Vincent.

Chaos raging in a regeneration tank as Lucrecia tried to find a way to tame him. Lucrecia protecting Vincent from Hojo and then, Vincent being locked in the coffin before

the darkness returned.

"It's my fault that Vincent is like this." said Lucrecia "If I hadn't.... If I hadn't been so stupid, Vincent might have been able to live a normal life. I didn't want to lose him

like I lost his father. Putting Chaos inside of him was the only way to save him. I shouldn't have pushed him away. I shouldn't have agreed to participate in the Jenova

project. Everything that's happening now, it's because of me. I'm so sorry." Caley wanted to say something to comfort Lucrecia but she had already vanished and Caley

snapped back to reality when she heard a loud ping. Standing up, she shook her head and looked over at Vincent, who had hung up his phone.

"I have a map." he said as he started walking again "Let's go."

"Alright." said Caley as she followed after him.

* * *

I know this chapter's probably a bit confusing but don't worry, it will get better!

Chaos: I doesn't need to get better because I'm here!

(Resists urge to face-palm) Chaos, please stop interrupting me at the end of chapters.

Chaos: But I like the attention.

Get out of here before I lock you in an incredibly small and uncomfortable padded room!

Chaos: Fine (Walks away)

Now as I was saying....

Chaos: Please review. The author likes reviews because it makes her writing better! Not that it was any good to begin with.......

CHAOS!!!!

Chaos: Later folks! (Runs)

GET BACK HERE YOU OVER SIZED IDIOT DEMON!!!!!

Chaos: (Laughing evilly as he runs)

I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU CHAOS!!!!!!!!!

Chaos: I'd love to see you try!!!

JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!!!!!!!! (Recomposes self before turning to the readers) Sorry that you had to hear all my pent up anger.

Chaos: Someone needs to get laid.

(Glares at Chaos) SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!

Chaos: (Hides behind Vincent as Vincent walks into the room) Protect me from the evil she-demon!!!!!

WHAT WAS THAT??!!!!????!!!

Vincent:...... I leave for two chapters and this place goes to hell........

It's all his fault. (Points angrily at Chaos) I swear, I'm going to murder him in his sleep one of these days!!!

Vincent: Cheri, calm down. I'll deal with Chaos while you finish the chapter.

Fine! (Sighs heavily before looking at the readers.) As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, that's it for this chapter.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	10. Silence Before the Storm

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Faye as she trailed behind 'G'. They were walking through the hallways of Deepground but surprisingly they hadn't seen anyone.

"Someone is here that can take you to the surface." said 'G' "I'm taking you to them." Faye looked at 'G' curiously before looking down at her feet. For some strange

reason, she trusted 'G' and he seemed familiar but she didn't know why. It was probably all in her head but she was going to trust 'G' for now.

"Why are you called G?" she asked as she looked up at him. He smile slightly but it was a sad smile.

"G is the first letter of my real name." he said "I can't tell you my real name because I'll have to kill you if I do." He chuckled lightly at Faye's terrified expression "I'm just

kidding. There's a reason why I can't tell you my name. I'm not suppose to exist. That's why."

"But you're here." said Faye "That means that you're suppose to exist. My mother use to tell me that there is a reason behind everyone's existence and that no one is

here for no reason."

"You're mother was wise." said 'G' "It's a shame she is no longer amongst the living."

"I miss her so much." said Faye "She was the only family I had until we joined up with AVALANCHE. After she died, one of the members of the group took me in. His

name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine." She smiled slightly "He's been a good father and he's a good person. I don't know why people are so afraid of him. So what if he has

demons inside of him or that he was experimented on, he doesn't deserve to be treated like a monster." 'G' smiled at her softly.

"You are a very wise for being so young." he said "You speak as thought you understand his pain."

"Both my mother and my birth father were SOLDIERs." said Faye "I..... I sometimes get treated like I'm a monster when people see the shine in my eyes. It's hard and

I've had to grown up fast. I'm thankful I have friends like Denzel and Marlene because it helps ease the loneliness I feel." 'G's eyes softened as he looked at her.

"Friends that stand by you are hard to find." he said "I had a friends once but I made a mistake and left them. One of them, he had been my friend since we were little

kids, he agreed to help me find a cure for a disease I use to have. I ended up straying from my path and my friend, he.... he didn't leave me but he stopped supporting

me. He tried to stop me from going too far but he ended up dead. It was hard to see him die..... He had always been so strong." He sighed before looking at Faye

"Treasure your friends and your family because you'll never know when they'll be gone." Faye nodded and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure that your friend would've wanted you to be happy." she said "You shouldn't stay hidden away or you'll never find out your reason for existing." A soft smile

graced his saddened face as he looked down at her.

"I've already found my reason for existing." he said as he stopped and kneeled down in front of her "Now, go straight ahead and there should be a door labeled 'Medical

Room'. The person I told you about should be in there." He ruffled her hair "Stay safe kid."

"I will." said Faye as 'G' stood up and began to walk away "Say, G." 'G' stopped and looked back at Faye "What's your reason for existing?" His smile seemed to grow

slightly and his eyes seemed to glimmer.

"You are my reason for existing." he said "It is my job to ensure that there is a future for this planet and the future is you and your friends." He looked up and sighed

softly before looking back at Faye "Stay strong until the next time we meet, Faye Luna Rhapsodos." Faye let out a small gasp when he said her full name but before she

could ask him how he knew it, he had blurred away, most likely with the aid of a haste materia. She looked at the spot he had been standing only a second ago before

turning and running down the hall.

-----------------------------(yes I know I'm skipping alot)------

"Honesty Yuffie, you seriously need to stop hitting you head." chided Caley as she examined a rather large bruise on Yuffie's forehead.

"Sorry." said Yuffie as she gave Caley a cheesy smile. Caley rolled her eyes and handed Yuffie a high potion before putting away her first aid kit. As she was putting it into

her backpack, she noticed that Vincent was checking the machinery attached to Shelke's regeneration tube. Standing up, Caley pulled on her backpack and looked at

Vincent.

"So what's the battle plan?" asked Caley as she pulled out an ether and began to drink it.

"We need to shut down mako reactor zero and find Nero and Weiss." said Vincent "We also need to find Faye."

"Leave the reactor to me!" said Yuffie as she jumped to her feet "You two go deal with Nero and Weiss and save Faye."

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Caley "What do you think Vincent?"

"It will have to do." he said "There isn't much more we can add to the plan anyways." Both females nodded and Yuffie smiled brightly before going over to the door.

"Well I'll catch you two later!" said Yuffie as she twirled about before running off.

"Looks like it's just us now." said Caley as she sat back down before running a hand over her face "I am not cut out for this. I've never felt so tired in my life."

"We have a while before we're going anywhere." said Vincent as he checked Shelke's tank again "Rest while you can."

"Not like it's going to do much." said Caley as she ran a hand through her hair. She sighed heavily before closing her eyes. She wasn't sleeping, just resting her tired eyes

and enjoying the peace while it lasted. It didn't last long because Vincent spoke up, disturbing her peace.

"I've been wondering." he said.

"About what?" asked Caley as she looked at him.

"About this aftereffect you told me about." said Vincent "You never really explained it to me."

"Oh, that." said Caley as she looked down "It's difficult to explain."

"Just try." he said.

"Well, it's a natural defense mechanism that is created from the mako tainted DNA inherited from our SOLDIER parents." she said "We're born with enhanced senses,

speed, and strength. There are drawbacks to this however." She sighed softly before continuing "When our lives are in peril, we revert to our most basic instincts and we

transform. When we're in that state we can't distinguish friend from foe and only a knock out blow to the back of the head or the use of our strongest limit break can

snap us out of it. I've been trying to gain control of it but...... I haven't had much success." Caley shook her head "The Aftereffect can be almost as destructive as Chaos

on some levels." She sighed heavily "I guess Shinra did succeed in creating a deadly SOLDIER long after the program died. I'm just...... I'm just a monster." Vincent

looked at her sharply.

"Don't say that." he said "If anyone here is a monster, it's me." Caley shook her head.

"No." said Caley "You're... more human than I could ever hope to be." Vincent went to say something but Caley cut him off "Think about it Vincent. All the experiments

that were done to SOLDIERs, particularly First class SOLDIERs. The worse experiments were done to them. Jenova cells, mako, anything that might increase a human's

natural abilities, that was all injected into them. Mentally, they remained human, they looked human, but inside..... all those experiments took a toll. They became... less

human and that was passed onto their children. The ones who have two SOLDIER parents, the Aftereffect and our abilities are greater than those with one SOLDIER

parent. Faye and I, we're only two who are like that but she's too young to understand everything that comes with her heritage. I understand everything perfectly

though."

"Caley, stop it." said Vincent "You are not less human that everyone else. In fact, you're more human than some humans. Don't think any less of yourself because of

what you are. Instead focus on Who you are. You are a wonderful person, Caley. You help those who need help, you protect those who need protected, and you are

willing to give your life to save others, even those you don't know. You have honor which few people have in these times. You are strong but have the kindness and

gentleness of a mother and you have more than enough bravery and courage to keep an army going. Even though you're stubborn to a fault, you continue on even

though you're afraid because you know that others are counting on you. Everyone has flaws Caley, all you have to do it find a way to turn your flaws into something that

you can use." Caley looked down at the ground as she thought about what Vincent had said.

"Vincent." said Caley as she looked up at him "You're right." She stood up "And maybe, you should take some of what you told me to heart as well." Vincent gave her a

curious look before thinking about it.

"Maybe." he said before they both looked towards the doorway. Someone was just outside of the room. Vincent and Caley had their guns drawn and cocked as the door

moved slightly.

"Yuffie?" said Caley as the door opened more. They saw a head of familiar red hair before Faye came into the room.

"Faye?!" said Caley and Vincent before they both uncocked their guns and slid them back into their holsters.

"Daddy! Caley!" said faye as she ran over to them. When she got to them, she launched herself at Vincent and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Faye." said Vincent as he placed his right hand on top of her head "How did you....?" Faye pulled back and looked up at them.

"I escaped through the air ducts." said Faye "I guess they thought I wasn't going to try to escape."

"Did they hurt you in any way?" asked Vincent as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Faye shook her head.

"No." she said "They were mean but they didn't hurt me. They said they needed me for something but they never said what." Vincent nodded before looking at Caley.

"Caley, could you take Faye back up to the surface and get her out of Midgar?" he asked "I know you want to fight but you're the only one I can trust to do this." Caley

looked at him, her eye brows furrowing before she sighed and nodded.

"I'll do it Vincent." she said before giving him a hard look "But if you get yourself killed, I swear with the Goddess as my witness, I will come to the afterlife and drag you

back before killing you again myself," She poked him in the chest to emphasis her point "Got it mister?" Vincent chuckled a bit.

"I can't die." he said "But I'll keep that in mind." His crimson eyes met Caley's mako infused blue eyes "Take care of Faye for me."

"I will." said Caley as she placed a hand on Faye's shoulder "Good Luck, Vincent Valentine, it was an honor fighting with you."

"And it was an honor fighting with you," he said "Caley Hewley." Caley smiled and gave him a mocking salute while Faye gave him one last hug.

"Good Luck Daddy." said Faye before she followed Caley out of the room.

"I'm going to need all the luck I can get." said Vincent before he left through a different door.

* * *

As Caley and Faye were heading towards the surface, they failed to notice that a man in a red coat was watching over them as they left.

"You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you, Caley." mused Genesis as he watched them "You really are your father's daughter. I just pray that you keep my

daughter safe for me." His gaze turned to several Deepground soldiers that were creeping towards the two girls "But for now, I can keep you safe." He jumped down and

landed silently behind the Deepground soldiers, who did realize what hit them until they were dead "I wish you two the best of luck because our future lies with you."

------(Later; just outside of Midgar)-----

Caley and Faye stood next to Reeve and Nanaki as they stared out at the monstrosity that was forming over Midgar.

"Omega." said Caley.

"If the others don't take out those reactors soon, it's all going to be over." said Reeve.

"Caley, where's my father?" asked Faye.

"I don't know." said Caley as she placed a hand on Faye's shoulder "But don't worry, he won't let us down." Faye smiled sadly before looking down. Caley frowned before

looking up at the still forming Omega.

"Caley?" said Nanaki as he looked up at his friend curiously. She had an odd look on her face, one that was a cross between determination and contemplation. The look

made him nervous and normally none of Caley's stunts or expressions made him nervous. She was planning something and it probably wouldn't end well.

"I don't like this." she said before walking over to a nearby rock and sitting down. Pulling off her backpack, she set it down in front of her and dug around for a minute

before pulling out her picture.

"_What should I do, father?" _ she thought as she stared at the picture. She blinked in surprise when a white feather landed on her lap. Setting the picture down on her lap,

she picked up the feather and looked at. It radiated a familiar aura, one Caley hadn't felt since she was very young.

"Father?" she whispered as she stared at the feather which glowed softly as if it was saying 'I'm here. You don't need to worry anymore.' Her eyebrows furrowed before

she looked up at both Midgar and Omega. Closing her hand around the feather gently, she tucked the picture back into her backpack and slid the feather into her pocket

before making sure that her ammo pouch was full. Standing up, she walked up to Faye and handed her the backpack.

"Keep this safe for me Faye." said Caley.

"Okay." said Faye as she took the backpack "But why?"

"Because." said Caley as she walked over to a cliff. She saw a bright light streak out of Omega's head. With a slight nod of her head, she turned back to those present and

she edged back until her heels were dangling off the edge.

"I have a fight to catch." said Caley as she spread her arms out to the sides and smiled "Wish me luck."

"Caley!" said Reeve, Nanaki, and Faye as Caley fell backwards off of the cliff. Caley heard the wind whistling in her ears as the ground quickly grew closer. She crossed her

arms over her chest as she reached deep inside of herself.

"_I am in control here." _She thought before spreading her arms again. There was a sharp pain in the left side of her back before two white wings burst from her back.

Twisting, Caley righted herself before taking to the skies.

"_Please be alright Vincent."_ she thought as she flew towards where she sensed Chaos _"Because if you're not, I'm gonna give you hell."_

* * *

I apologize if this chapter didn't make much sense but I wanted to tie up a few loose ends before starting up on the big finale.

Chaos: I'm bored.

When aren't you bored?

Chaos: When I'm with you! ^^

Then why are you bored?

Chaos: Because he's here! (Points at Vincent)

Vincent:.........

Alright, since this conversation is going nowhere, I'll wrap up this chapter.

Please review or comment.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!!


	11. A Dirge for Those Who Have Gone

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven: Dirge of Cerberus

* * *

"You're late." said Shelke as Vincent, as Chaos, set her down.

"Sorry about that." replied Vincent, his voice slightly distorted.

"Not that I mind thought." said Shelke as she leaned against the wall.

"She..." said Vincent "She was always like that. Only believing what she wanted to."

"So Vincent." said Shelke as she looked up at him "Why don't you try telling her that yourself?"

"Maybe I will." said Vincent as he held out his right hand. There was a flash as a gun materialized in his hand.

"But before I do that," he said "I have a story to end." There was a thud behind him and Vincent turned and pointed his gun at whatever it was.

"Did you forget me already, Vincent?" said Caley with a smirk as she stood up. Her voice had a chiming tone to it now.

"Caley?" said Vincent "Why are you-?"

"I'm here to help." said Caley as her two wings folded closed "And don't worry about Faye, she's safe." She slide her sword from her back and brought it to rest at the

back of her waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Vincent.

"You're not talking me out of this, Vince." said Caley as she reached into her pocket "Besides, I can keep up with you just fine." She pulled out the feather from her

pocket "So don't worry about me." The feather glowed softly and Caley felt a sharp pain in the right side of her back before two more white wings burst from the right

side of her back. Vincent nodded before looking up at Omega.

"Let's do this." he said before taking to the skies with Caley close behind him. They fought off some creatures that Omega sent to attack them until the mako reactors

began blowing up one by one. That gave Vincent and Caley the opportunity to get inside the giant Weapon and wreak some havoc. Eventually, they made it into an area

that was incredibly beautiful and filled with water and a cloud filled sky.

"This place." said Caley as she looked around, her wings folding close to her body "It feels off." She looked at Vincent "I can hear the screams of the people that

Deepground killed to revive Omega. Can you hear them Vincent?"

"Yes." said Vincent as he looked around "I've never heard anything like this before."

"It's the sound of a hundred thousand souls in agony." said Caley "How could-?!" She shook her head "Let's just get this over with. Maybe once we defeat both Weiss

and Omega these souls can rest in peace."

"Maybe." said Vincent "Let's just worry about the task at hand for now." Caley nodded and the two of them started walking forward but stopped when the ground

trembled.

"Holy-!" said Caley when she caught sight of what was just below them "What in the name of the planet is that?!" Both of them drew their firearms as six pods came

bursting up out of the ground.

"I don't know." said Vincent as the pods opened revealing the crystals they contained "But we have more pressing matters to attend to." Several flying monsters were

spawned by the crystals and they quickly surrounded Vincent and Caley.

"Always the same." said Caley as she cocked her pistol and gunblade "The usual?"

"Of course." said Vincent before the two of them charged, guns blazing.

* * *

"Dad, Caley, please stay safe." said Faye as she stood between Reeve and Yuffie with her hands clasped together as she held them close to the chest. Nanaki was sitting

next to her and Echo was perched on her shoulder, both were also staring up at the massive Weapon.

"Don't worry Faye," said Echo "They'll make it, I'm sure of it."

"That's right!" said Yuffie as she smiled at the pre-teen "Vincent will make sure that both he and Caley make it out alive. So you don't need to worry about a thing!"

"Yuffie is right, Faye." said Nanaki "If anyone can do this, it's Vincent and Caley. They're both survivors. Vincent because of what is inside of him and Caley because she's

too stubborn to die."

"You know Caley?" asked Faye.

"We're old friends." said Nanaki before sighing "She use to be extremely brash but she's mellowed out a bit over the last few years. Unfortunately, she can still be a hell

raiser when she wants to be. She's not the type to just lay down and die. Caley will fight tooth and nail and go down in a blaze of glory before she dies. Don't worry about

them." Faye nodded and looked down sadly before looking back up at Omega.

"_Aerith, Momma, if you can hear me, please watch over Vincent and Caley."_ prayed Faye silently _"Please let them come back alive. Please."_ Faye jumped when she felt a

hand on her shoulder. Turning slightly, she looked up at the person who had their hand on her shoulder.

"Cloud?" she said.

"Don't worry." said Cloud "We're here for you." He reached forward and wiped away a few tears that had snuck out of her eyes. Faye wiped away the remaining tears and

looked up at Cloud.

"Thanks Cloud." said Faye as she managed to smile weakly. Cloud nodded before looking up at Omega. Faye looked back up at the giant weapon as well and her eyes

widened when Omega began to turn to stone. She felt Cloud's grip on her shoulder tighten slightly as wings bursted out of Omega's back before it began to ascend.

"Oh no!" said Faye as she began to tremble.

"Come one Vincent." Faye heard Cloud mutter under his breath "We're counting on you." Two bright lights came bursting out of Omega, one heading straight into the air

while the other headed their direction.

"Everybody, hit the deck!" yelled Yuffie before everyone dove to the ground. The light slammed into the ground nearby, sending dust and debris into the air. Faye let go

of the front of Cloud's shirt as she pulled away from the blonde.

"After you okay?" he asked and Faye nodded.

"What the hell was that?" asked Yuffie.

"I don't know." said Cloud as he stood up. Everyone grabbed their weapons as the dust cleared, revealing a crater. Their eyes widened when someone came walking out

of the crater. It was a man with shoulder length black hair that was styled into slicked back spikes and eyes that clearly had a mako shine to them. He also wore the

uniform of a SOLDIER first class and he had two white wings coming out of the right side of his back. In his arms was and unconscious, black haired girl. Cloud's eyes

widened even more.

"Zack?" he said. The man smiled sadly and shook his head before kneeling down and laying the girl on the ground.

"I don't believe it." said Reeve.

"What?" asked Yuffie "Who is that?"

"That's Angeal." said Reeve "Angeal Hewley. Former SOLDIER first class." Angeal walked up to Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulder. He offered Cloud a smile before

turning and walking away, turning into ribbons of green light as he returned to the Lifestream.

"Caley!" said Faye as she ran over to the girl and started shaking her. A flash caught her attention and she looked up in time to see a bright light slam into Omega. There

was a blinding flash and when it faded, all that remained was several tendrils of green energy. Faye stared up at the sky, searching for any sign of Vincent. She didn't

know how long she sat there but after a while, Cloud came over and picked her up before carrying her to the transport truck he had already loaded Caley onto.

"It's going to be alright Faye." said Cloud as the twelve year old began to cry "We're going to find Vincent." Faye nodded as she buried her face in Cloud's shoulder.

"_Please be okay, daddy." _thought Faye as they got into the truck and the truck began to drive away.

* * *

Finally! I have the next chapter up!

Sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, I had a major case of writer's block coupled with going back to school.

So it was all a bit hectic.

Please review or leave a comment! I very much enjoy reading what you have to say.

Any suggestions as to how I should continue on with my story?

Please let me know if you have any good ideas.

Until next time, this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


	12. Last Farewell and a New Beginning

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven: Dirge of Cerberus or anything related to the Final Fantasy titles

* * *

"_Caley. When Omega ascends, I want you to go join the others." said Vincent as he looked at her.  
_

_"No! I refuse to allow you to face Omega alone!" yelled Caley. She was bruised and battered but she was willing to continue on, no matter the cost._

"_And I refused to allow you to get hurt any further." said Vincent "This is my burden and I need to finish this alone." _

"_But Vincent-!" said Caley only to be cut off by Vincent giving her a light kiss on her lips before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach._

"_I'm sorry." said Vincent as she fell into unconsciousness. _

--------

----laboratory--Shinra Manor----

_Grimoire is standing next to Lucrecia as she's working at the computer._

"_Don't you think you are taking things a little too quickly?" asked Grimoire._

"_And why not?" asked Lucrecia "All those people at Shinra who laughed at my thesis.... I have to prove them wrong!" She started typing quicker._

"_Rushing into matters will get you no where, Doctor." said Grimoire before looking at the regeneration tube filled that contained a ball of dark energy "Hmm?" The ball _

_suddenly expanded quickly, filling the tube. Lucrecia gets up from her computer and turned towards the tube as it began to crack._

"_Look out!" said Grimoire before shoving Lucrecia to the side as the dark energy escaped from the tube and hit his right side. Lucrecia got up and rushed over to Grimoire._

"_Are you alright, Dr. Valentine?" she asked as she looked at him with concern in her eyes._

"_I'll be fine." said Grimoire reassuringly "I'll be....."_

----scene change---

_Grimoire was laying on his back with Lucrecia by his side. His eyes were closed with green particles floating up from his body._

"_Dr. Valentine!" said Lucrecia._

"_Tell my son that I'm sorry." said Grimoire. _

"_Dr. Valentine!" said Lucrecia as she shook her head "Dr. Valentine!" There were tears in her eyes. Grimoire opened his eyes and looked at her as the green particles started to _

_float away from his body faster._

"_My time has come to return to the Lifestream." said Grimoire as he vanished._

"_No!" yelled Lucrecia "No! Come back! Why did you have to fade away?! Why did you....." She started sobbing heavily as everything turned to black._

----end----

_Caley..._

The darkness that surrounded her began to lift as a light pierced through it.

_Caley..._

Blurred shapes began appearing.

_Caley.... It's time you woke up._

Everything came into focus before memories of what had happened registered in her mind.

"Vincent!" said Caley as she sat up with a jolt. She immediately regretted doing that as she felt intense pain before she began to hack and cough, bringing up some blood as

she did so. Someone came running into the room and Caley felt and saw the warm glow of a cure materia before the coughing fit ended.

"Easy there." said a warm female voice "You were pretty beaten up when we brought you here." Caley turned her head to look at who was in the room with her. It was a

woman in her early twenties with dark brown, almost black, hair that reached her mid-back and wine red eyes and dressed in black shorts with a black skirt that was short in

the front and long in the back, a black vest over a white tank top, and black sneakers.

"How long was I out?" asked Caley as she looked at her.

"About fourteen hours." said the woman "It's ten o'clock in the morning if you're wondering."

"That long?" she asked before looking around "Where am I?"

"My bar." said the woman "This is the Seventh Heaven Bar but I occasionally rent out rooms to people who need a place to stay."

"Then you must be Tifa Lockhart!" said Caley "Nanaki told me about you."

"You know Nanaki?" asked Tifa.

"Yeah," said Caley with a smile "We've been friends for the better part of fourteen years. He's my best friend."

"So that's why he's been acting a bit odd." said Tifa.

"Is he here?" asked Caley.

"Yeah." said Tifa "He's downstairs. Hey! You shouldn't be getting up just yet!" Caley had gotten out of bed and was currently walking out of the room. Tifa managed to catch

Caley before she could stumble down the stairs and she dragged her back into the room.

"If you're that insistent on going down stairs," said Tifa "At least get cleaned up. Your backpack is over there." she motioned to the chair in the corner where Caley's beat up

backpack was sitting "And there's a bathroom across the hall. Just come down when you're done, okay?" Caley nodded and Tifa smiled before leaving the room. Sighing, Caley

grabbed her backpack and went into the bathroom. After a hot shower, Caley dressed in her mother's old SOLDIER uniform and pulled on her black jacket, to hide the bruises

on her arms. Brushing her hair out, Caley pulled on her red scarf, goggles, and boots before walking downstairs. The first one to notice her presence was Faye.

"Caley!!" said Faye before attaching herself to Caley's waist and refusing to let go. Caley gently hugged the twelve year old as she began to cry.

"It's alright Faye." said Caley as rubbed Faye's back in a soothing manner "It's going to be alright."

"I was so worried about you!" said Faye as she sniffled "I didn't want to lose you!"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" said Caley as Faye pulled back and looked at her. Caley noticed how sad Faye's eyes were and she felt a chill run through her blood. Had something

happened to Vincent?

"How are you feeling Caley?" asked Nanaki as he came walking over to them.

"Alright." Caley replied, noticing the somber mood of the room "I've felt better and I've felt worse. Let's just leave it at that." She glanced around the room and noticed that

besides herself, Tifa, Faye, and Nanaki, there was Shelke and two kids, a girl of about seven and a boy of about nine or ten.

"Cloud, Barret, Yuffie, and Cid are helping Reeve assess the casualties and damage over in Midgar." said Nanaki "They'll be back later, so you can meet them then."

"What about Vincent?" asked Caley.

"I'm sorry Caley." said Nanaki.

"You're sorry for what?" asked Caley.

"We can't find Vincent anywhere." said Tifa "We think he might still be alive but we haven't been able to find him yet." she pulled something out of her pocket and set it on the

table "All we could find was this." Caley's eyes widened when she saw the Cerberus keychain that always hung from Vincent's gun.

"It's not the most encouraging sign," said Nanaki "But Vincent is immortal, so it would take alot to kill him. Unfortunately, with the opponent he went up against, it's quite

possible he met his end."

"We'll still keep looking," said Tifa "But if we can't find him in the next week and a half, then it's likely...." She didn't finish her sentence, seeing the looked on Faye's face. Caley

managed to keep her face in a neutral expression but her eyes said everything.

"I understand." said Caley "But I won't give up hope."

* * *

"_Vincent."_ thought Caley as she sat on the front steps of the Seventh Heaven bar with Nanaki _"It's been almost a week since that day. The Lifestream has returned to the _

_planet and has begun to flow normally once again." _She glance through the window and saw Shelke sitting in one of the booths drinking a cup of tea _"Shelke had begun to fill _

_the ten-year hole in her life..... or at least started to try. While I've made some new friends. I guess you were right about me, Vincent. The people here see me for who I am, _

_not what I am. As for Faye, she's been missing you quite a bit. I've already started working with her on how to control her Aftereffect, among other things."_ Caley glanced back

through the open door of the bar and saw Yuffie standing next to Tifa, who was cleaning a table.

"Have you heard anything from Cloud?" asked Yuffie.

"He hasn't found anything." replied Tifa.

"Ain't going to make this easy for us, is he?" asked Yuffie. Caley smiled a bit before placing her hand on Nanaki's head. Nanaki cracked open an eye before closing it again and

going back to his nap.

"_Vincent." _thought Caley _"Do you remember how we parted? And my promise to stick by you no matter what?" _Caley pulls her phone out of her pocket and flips it open. A new

message popped up onto the screen from an unknown number. Furrowing her eyebrows, Caley opened the message and began to read it. Her eyes lit up as she read the

message before she jumped to her feet and ran inside.

"_Well, I'm going to find you Vincent, because I always keep my promises."_

-----------------

Vincent looks up at the large crystal he is sitting in front of. Encased within the crystal is Lucrecia, clothed in a white dress and she appears to be asleep.

"Lucrecia." said Vincent "Everything's alright now. Omega and Chaos have returned to the planet." He stands up "Thank you. It was you. You were the reason I survived." He

pauses for a moment before adding "And it's because of you I have a reason to carry on living. I have a feeling that it was you who brought Caley and me together, and I

thank you for that as well. Farewell, Lucrecia." With that said, he turned and walked away from Lucrecia's crystal coffin as a tear slid down Lucrecia's face. As he walked out of

the cave, he noticed that someone was waiting for him outside. Her back was to him but he could clearly make out a familiar head of black, spiky hair as the she looked out

over the valley below.

"Ya know, you've had everyone worried Vincent." she said "Pulling that disappearing stunt of yours, I mean." Caley turned and put her hands on her hips "And I really didn't

appreciate the stunt you pulled before taking on Omega by yourself." A smile crept across her face "But I just can't be mad with you and I understand why you did it." Vincent

smirked as he walked up to her and as he came to stand next to her, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as

she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"That's my boy." said Grimoire with a chuckle as he and Angeal watched them from a higher cliff.

"You'd better take care of her Vincent Valentine," said Angeal as he crossed his arms "Or there will be hell to pay." A warm smile crossed both of their faces as Lucrecia

appeared.

"Are you ready to move on Doctor Crescent?" asked Grimoire as he looked at Lucrecia with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes." said Lucrecia "I am. There is nothing else left for me to do in this world."

"Good." said Angeal as he turned "Then let's get going." He stopped and smiled back at his daughter before he disappeared into ribbons of green light. Grimoire and Lucrecia did

the same and the ribbons floated past the fragments of Omega before disappearing into the blue skies.

* * *

The End!

If you want more, you'll have to review to get it!

Plus there's no more Chaos! Though strangely, I'm already missing him.

Vincent: Yes, very strange but now that the story's done, I should be leaving as well. (Disappears with a sweep of his red cape)

Now I'm all alone......... Well, at least I still have you...... Instant Ramen! (Pulls out ramen cup)

So please review and this is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out! (Starts slurping ramen while walking away)


	13. Bonus chapter!

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven: Dirge of Cerberus

This chapter is for all you loyal readers out there!

Thank you for making this story my best so far!

* * *

"It feels so good to be home again!" said Caley, stretching her arms as she walked off of Cid's Gummi Ship. Nanaki, Vincent, and Faye disembarked with her.

"I agree." said Nanaki as he stretched as well "So are you going to head for home?"

"Yeah." replied Caley "I'm going to introduce Vincent and Faye to my mother and maybe my step-father, if he's in town."

"Well, I'll stop by later." said Nanaki "Just to see how things are going."

"Alright, see ya." said Caley with a smile before Nanaki ran off.

"So where are we going?" asked Faye as she grabbed Caley's hand while still holding Vincent's hand.

"To see my mother." replied Caley as she lead them through the village.

"Is she nice?" asked Faye.

"Very." replied Caley with a smile "And hopefully, my step-father is in town."

"I have a feeling," said Vincent "This is going to be a very interesting meeting."

"Just wait and see Vincent." replied Caley as they approached a nice looking house located just a couple dozen feet below the Observatory. Going to the front

door, Caley took a deep breath before knocking. Several moments ticked by before the door was opened by a very familiar Turk.

"Elena?" said Caley "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Caley," said Elena "We all came down for a visit to see the babies!"

"Babies?" said Caley.

"Yeah," replied Elena "Kira had twins and she just got back from the hospital yesterday." Elena moved so that Caley and her guests could come in before

yelling "Hey! Boss! Caley's back!" Caley noticed Vincent's look that seemed to question the Turks presence in the house but before Caley could answer, her

step-father came down the stairs.

"Caley." he greeted as he walked up to them before glancing at Vincent and Faye "Vincent Valentine, Faye."

"Tseng." Vincent returned in greeting.

"So you two know each other?" said Caley as she looked between the two men "You know, I really shouldn't be surprised by that."

"We meet three years ago." said Vincent "During the whole Jenova Incident."

"Of course." said Caley.

"So why is he here?" asked Tseng.

"Well, this isn't the way I want to do all this." said Caley "But this is my new boyfriend. Vincent, this is my step-father, Tseng." Reno leaned out of the

kitchen.

"Did I just hear right?" said the obnoxious red head "Does little Caley have a boyfriend?"

"Shut it Reno." said Caley with a growl "Before I need to remind you why you've been on probation for the last month and a half." The red head always

seemed to get on her nerves rather easily but thankfully, Caley had black mail and she had even gotten the red head on probation with said black mail. Reno

held his hands up in a surrender gesture as he disappeared back into the kitchen. Caley sighed before looking at Tseng.

"Where's my mother?" she asked.

"Upstairs." replied Tseng.

"Right." said Caley before turning to Vincent "Will you be fine down here or would you like to come with me?"

"I'll go with you." said Vincent as he warily eyed the Turks.

"Alright." said Caley "Follow me." Vincent nodded before he followed Caley up the stairs with Faye just ahead of him and he didn't miss the look Tseng was

giving him as he disappeared up the stairs.

"So that was your step-father?" asked Vincent "Tseng wasn't exactly the Turk I'd believe to be a family type."

"Neither did I when I first met him." said Caley "But he gained my respect by saving my life from a psychotic, mako enhanced maniac who was going to slice

my throat open." Vincent didn't say anything and he appeared to be deep in thought as they stopped in front of an open door. A soft smile graced Caley's face

and she walked in by herself while Vincent and Faye waited outside. Caley walked up to her mother, who was just laying a baby wrapped in a pink blanket into

a crib that was next to a crib with a baby in a blue blanket in it.

"Mother." said Caley and the auburn haired woman turned around. Her eyes widened before she hugged Caley.

"Caley." said Kira as she pulled back and took a good look at her oldest daughter "I was so worried about you."

"Well, I came back." said Caley.

"That you did." she replied before hugging her daughter again "Caley, these are your new siblings. Your sister, Elain, and your brother, Leon."

"They're both so cute." said Caley as she looked at the babies.

"I know." said Kira with a smile "You were this cute at one point as well, you know." Caley blushed out of embarrassment before remembering her guests.

"Mother." said Caley "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" asked Kira. Caley turned and motioned for Vincent to come in.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend." said Caley as Vincent moved to stand by Caley's side.

"Hello." said Kira as she held out her left hand "I'm Kira Hewley."

"Vincent." he said as he shook he hand with his right hand "Vincent Valentine. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hewley. Caley has spoken rather highly of

you."

"Well aren't you charming." said Kira with a smile.

"Oh, and this is Faye." said Caley as Faye came shyly into the room "She's Vincent's adopted daughter."

"Hi." said Faye with a charming smile.

"Well aren't you adorable." said Kira "It's nice to meet you Faye."

"It's nice to meet you as well." said Faye.

"That's so sweet." said Kira "She's polite as well!" Kira smiled widely before looking at Vincent and Caley "How about we all go downstairs and have some

tea?"

"Sounds wonderful." said Caley "Doesn't it Vincent?" Vincent nodded.

"Yes it does!" said Faye before they all went downstairs. Caley and Faye went into the kitchen with Kira, leaving Vincent in the living room with four Turks

that were previously his enemies and with the partial glare Tseng was giving him, Vincent knew this could not end well.

* * *

Well this is the end of Shattered Wings!

I hope you all enjoyed this story!

If you could, I'd really appreciate full reviews of the entire story.

It would be helpful to improving my writing for future stories.

Also please feel free to read one of the many other stories I have published!

That's it for this story!

This is LegendarywriterZephyrStar signing out!


End file.
